Putting the Pieces back together
by mssupertigz
Summary: Early S2 - Sarah gets call from her dad that she hasn't talked to in 10 years. After she saw him being arrested by the FBI. Thinking that she could deal with him on her own. Chuck takes it upon himself to help Sarah pick up those pieces or try to fix what may never be able to be fixed. Actually, just read the story. Summaries don't do the story justice.
1. Chapter 1

A brand new story. Hope you like this one and thanks to my loyal readers and to my new readers, for taking the time to read my stories. I own nothing. Love Chuck and Sarah. Please review. Also please check out my others stories about Chuck and Sarah.

Putting the Pieces back together

 **1**

Sarah had usually used her punching bag that hung in her hotel room to release stress from the missions, to gain the strength she needed but this time she beat the bag to forget or at least try to bury her feelings. Hearing her phone, she ignored the first few rings cause, she didn't want to talk. When the phone kept ringing, she knew her private time was done. She didn't want to talk to anyone especially one particular person but when she saw the number it wasn't the person she was expecting to hear from. Picking up, the voice sounded familiar yet, almost apologetic. She had missed hearing this voice but she had made her choice and he knew that. But, this time was different. He wanted to meet and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Sarah agreed on a time, He just 'needed to talk' Sarah replayed those words repeatedly in her head. But 'his' talks usually meant something more. Sighing deeply, she said goodbye returning to her punching bag. Hitting the bag with all her might, she collapsed to the floor leaning against her bed. Ripping off her gloves, she knew that accepting his call; she could be putting herself in danger in more ways than one. But she felt obligated, guilty; yet she had a choice to say no, but why was this so hard.

Calling Casey, she let him know that she needed to take the day off. Casey was fine with that but he just asked if she was okay. She faked smiled her answer over the phone and said that she'd see him in the morning. Tossing the phone on the bed, she headed to the shower. She chose her black dress. It was something he gave her that was actually legit. Looking in the mirror, she took a deep sigh then headed out the door.

Hailing a cab, she repeated the address of the restaurant to the driver and sat back looking out the window. She had driven down these streets for years but never really looked at them. She had missed so much, but that was the part of the job. _Don't get too involved, because you don't want to stick around long enough to pick up the pieces._ As the taxi pulled up to the restaurant, she was surprised that it was so busy. It was not even noon yet. Paying for the fare, Sarah walked into the restaurant and scanned the area. Not seeing anybody, she sat at the bar and grabbed a glass of liquid courage. Each sip, she asked herself if this was the right thing to do. Finishing her glass, the bartender asked if she'd have another, just then a voice called out. "She'll have a club soda with a hint of lime." There was only one person, besides Chuck who knew that. Closing her eyes slightly, she turned in her seat and looked at the man who had a hand in making her into the person she was today. Looking up, he looked the same to her but he definitely had aged since she last saw him, and it wasn't something she wanted to repeat again. Standing there proudly, he waited for her to say something but instead he reached out his arms. Sarah leaned in and embraced her dad Jack.

They were interrupted as the waiter informed them that their table was ready. Walking out to a table for two along a gated fence overlooking the street, they sat down. Sarah put her small purse next to her on the table. The waiter came back, filled their glasses with ice cold water, and brought Sarah her club soda and Jack a glass of scotch. Sarah took her drink and sipped through the straw then looked at her dad.

It had been over 10 years since she had seen her dad, 10 years since she was running down the street after she saw the FBI shoving her dad into the backseat of a car. 10 years since she watched her dad, walk in the courtroom donning an orange jumpsuit and pleading guilty for money laundering. 10 years when her life as she knew it crashed into thousands of pieces. Staring at this man, she wanted to run, but the way he looked at her, she knew that there was something more. He had always told her that you could tell whether a person was legit or not, just by the way they look at you. And this time she was taking her dad's advice.

"You look great."

"Thanks."

"I see your wearing the dress I gave you."

"I figured that it was time to wear it. Black usually doesn't go out of style."

"So how have you been?"

"Ok. And You?"

"Can't complain. I got out nearly two years ago and been doing okay."

"I heard."

"Figured that you would."

Unbeknownst to her dad, it was the CIA and Langston Graham who had let her know just before she came out to LA. She had just finished working with the CAT Squad and some smaller missions and needed something new, something different.

"So what to do you want dad?"

Jack wasn't surprised to hear her being so forward. Taking a drink, he looked up.

"Can't I see my daughter?"

"You saw me." Sarah got up. Jack grabbed her arm. Looking around not to make a scene. "Please don't go yet. At least finish your drink."

Sarah pulled her arm back and sat down. "You have till I am done my drink then I am gone."

"Fine." Jack sat back down.

Jack watched his daughter. She was smart and she knew that his visit was the last thing she needed. They were far and few so he had to do his best to keep her there as long as he could. Sarah managed to remain in her seat for the meal and a cocktail. The conversation was mostly reminiscing of their so called 'adventures' but in layman's terms they were petty cons, that only gave her dad and at times Sarah herself, a temporary fix until the next fix needed scratching. As Sarah took the last few sips of her drink, Jack had to move fast. Sarah wasn't expecting the question but she knew that she was always going to be a second in the eyes of her father.

"Do you by chance still have the key I left you; with the box of well you know?"

Sarah was wondering why he didn't ask, 'I was wondering if you still had that key I left you?' No instead, he went all in with guns a blazing.

"Really? That's all you wanted?"

Sarah got up.

"Wait! I'm sorry, it didn't come out right."

Gesturing to have her sit down.

"Sarah folded her arms in front of her.

"Ok let me try that again. I am wondering by chance if you still had that key I gave you way back when?"

"And if I did?"

"I am need of it."

"Obviously!"

"I knew that you would have taken care of it."

"So you're assuming that your kid would one day save your ass again. I have tried to forget that day and now you want to bring it up again?"

"Yes and no. The key is mine but the…"

"The items inside may not be?"

Jack nodded.

Sarah sighed with an upsetting tone.

"What's inside of it dad?"

"Do you have the key?"

A minute passed before Sarah answered. Her dad made a closed fist and seemed very happy that she had kept the key.

"So can I have it?"

"It depends. What did you get yourself into?"

"Nothing that I can't deal with on my own."

It was what she needed to hear, to know that her dad had gotten in way over his head. That this key was the only thing that would keep him alive or put back in prison or worse.

Sarah got up.

Jack stood up.

"Give me a few days to find it and I'll get back to you."

"Ok, thanks honey. I really appreciate it. Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for lunch."

Giving her dad a hug, she closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. She missed those hugs from her dad but was this hug the beginning or the end.

 **Two days later**

Sarah stared at the key. She did a search of the number on the key but came up with nothing. Casey and Chuck had come back from their shift at Buy More to check in with Beckman. As soon as Chuck came around the corner, Sarah slid the key into her drawer then followed the guys into the meeting room. Chuck got a glimpse of something but shrugged it off.

Things between Chuck and Sarah had been taken another turn as their last mission forced them to face their feelings for each other once again. Yet they adamantly denied their feelings for each other over and over again to the same person. But, Roan Montgomery was able to have them admit how they felt towards each other whether they knew it or not. Sarah looked at Chuck then slipped out, looking back, she hoped Chuck would have looked at her but instead she turned her eyes towards the desk , missing Chuck's delayed reaction to her presence.

Hours later, after running some recognisance, Sarah's phone rang as they entered Castle. Sarah looked at the number then turned her phone over. Waiting for the guys to leave, she listened to message that was left. Changing, she called her dad back. He wanted to know what happened to the two days. She had to come up with something.

"It took longer to find it than I expected, but I have it here."

"Good, can we meet?"

"In an hour?"

"Okay. Meet me at…"

"Okay."

Sarah hung up as Chuck walked back in. "Got a hot date?"

Surprised by his comment, when they were considered a 'couple'. She smiled and chose her words carefully.

"No just going to run some errands before I head back to the hotel. Unless you want to."

Sarah wished that she could take back what she had just said. When she was trying to keep her distance or actually wanting Chuck to keep her from going.

Chuck looked at her. He would love to take her up on anything that involved just the two of them especially after that kiss they shared in his kitchen the other week, but opted to say no.

"I'm good. You do your thing and we will see each other in the morning."

Sarah slipped to the back to grab her things. Chuck eyed the hall then walked around the front of her desk and opened the drawer to find a key. He knew from working with Casey and Sarah, if you stare at something long enough, it means either you're interested in it or it means that it doesn't belong to you. Looking back again, Chuck grabbed a putty pad and pressed the key into it making a mould of both sides, sliding the drawer closed he slipped the pad into his pocket.

Moving to back to the other side, he smiled as Sarah came walking back. Chuck grabbed his jacket and started up the stairs. He watched as Sarah casually pulled the drawer open without looking and grabbed the key putting it in her pocket.

"Hey Chuck wait up I'll walk out with you."

Chuck waited and walked out the front door of Weinerlicious. Locking up, they walked to Sarah's car.

"You need a lift?"

"Naw, I am on call tonight so I have the Nerd Herder to get me home….I hope."

Sarah laughed. She needed to laugh. Looking at Chuck, she hoped that what she was going to do was the right thing. Walking over to Chuck, she kissed his cheek as Chuck returned with a subtle kiss back on hers.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, good night Sarah.

"Good night Chuck."

Sarah drove to the address that her dad gave her. Driving up she saw him leaning against his car. Waiting for her to stop, he walked over to her car. Sarah opened her window as her dad crouched down and looked in. Sarah passed the key to her dad and he smiled.

"So are you going to tell me what this key is for?"

"I stored some items for someone and now that they heard that I was out they want it back."

Sarah knew that his response wasn't completely truthful. If he had been out for almost two years, why now? Why didn't his 'friend' ask for it sooner?

Sarah had to know more, so she went into spy mode.

"You need a hand?"

Jack looked at his daughter, and thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea. And plus he could trust her.

"Ok, yeah."

Good, Sarah thought at least she could keep an eye on him and maybe keep him out of jail.

Jack gave her the key back and let her in on his plan.

"Here take the key and go to Midwestern Bank tomorrow. Your name will be Katherine Thompson. You're the daughter of Frank Thompson who owns the safe deposit box. Frank died recently and you need to close his account and gather up his items.

"So what's in the box?"

"Just go in there, grab the items and meet me after that."

"Katherine, will need to sign in and give them her id. I will have some ids ready for you by the end of tomorrow."

"That's all?"

"For now?"

"I need to call my contacts and see what they want to do next."

Jack stood up and said goodbye. "I'll send your id to the post office on Warden Ave. You can go to the bank from there. Here is a key for that mailbox." Taking a picture of his daughter, he stepped back as Sarah drove off and headed back to her hotel. She drove an extra block just in case, her dad or the men he was working for were casing the parking lot. When she felt that, she was safe she pulled into the parking lot and slipped into the hotel.

 **NEXT DAY**

Late after noon Sarah walked across the street and walked into the Post Office on Warden Ave. Walking up to the mailboxes, she reached for the key that her dad gave her and inserted the key, opening the box. Reaching to the back, she pulled out a legal size envelope and turned it over. The name Katherine Thompson was typed on it with no returning address. Locking the door, she walked out and slipped back into her car. Ripping open the envelope, she pulled the items out and there were the ids that she needed. As she put the ids down the envelope fell to the floor of her car but promised to grab it later.

Driving a block away from the bank, she rummaged through her box of disguise items. Choosing items as close as she could find that resembled the picture her dad put on the ids. She grabbed her red wig and black long leather jacket and her wide rim sun glasses. Grabbing a purse, her ensemble was complete. Heading down the street, she walked with confidence into the bank as she would any other day. Going up to the front desk she took her sunglasses off and hung them on her jacket then asked to meet with the bank manager in regards to her father's safe deposit box. The associate had her sit at the nearest desk to wait for the manager to come to her. Sarah waited, then was escorted to the basement. Showing her id she followed the bank manager to the safe deposit boxes. The manager looked for the number then inserted his key. He looked at Sarah, but Sarah took her time and inserted the key hoping that her dad was right and that this key was the right one. They turned on three as the door flung open. The bank manager pulled out the long metal drawer and carried it to a small phone booth size room with a heavy curtain. Placing the drawer down he pulled the curtain back allowing Sarah to enter. Sarah put her purse down then smiled at the bank manager.

"Take you time, Ms. Thompson. When you're done just leave, the box here and we will take care of it. Sorry about your loss and we have appreciated your father's business."

"Thank you and your welcome."

The bank manager exited the room and headed upstairs leaving just one of the security guards just outside. Sarah closed the curtain and flipped opened the box. Finding some files and loose papers, she figured that this was a bust. Lifting the box slightly she heard a thud. Placing the box down, she looked into the box to find three metal plates. Each about a 1 cm thick and about 6 inches long. Turning them over she saw what they were. 'What have you gotten yourself into dad?'

Placing the plates into her purse, she grabbed the files and miscellaneous items into her purse then grabbed her purse, flung open the curtain and headed upstairs.

Getting back into her car, her phone rang. Seeing that it was Casey, she had to take it.

"Sarah here."

"Casey, we got a bite, when can you be back to Castle."

"Half hour? Stuck in traffic."

"Okay. I'll get Chuck and wait till you arrive."

Sarah tore her wig off and sped out of her spot. Calling her dad, she had time to drop the items off and still get back to Castle. Her dad waited on a street corner as Sarah drove by. Sarah quickly took a picture of the plates then slid her phone under her leg. Jack walked up to her passenger window as she passed her purse. Jack opened the purse took a look then smiled at his daughter.

"This is great."

"So now what?"

"I will get in touch with you in a few days, then I will pass, I mean hand over these plates to my friend."

Sarah noticed that her dad slipped again. Something wasn't right. Jack stepped away from the car back onto the curb and said goodbye. Sarah looked up again and he was gone. Sarah arrived at Castle and quickly changed upstairs before heading into Castle. Beckman was on the screen within minutes of arriving. Getting there instructions they were off again.

Flying back Chuck noticed that Sarah was a little off, more than usual especially when it came to missions. Both Casey and Chuck noticed that she was missing a lot of cues and was obviously distracted. Casey waited till they grabbed their bags and exited the airport.

"Walker, is there anything wrong? You seemed bit off this time around."

"No I'm fine."

"But you let Chuck…"

"I apologized to him and I'll apologize to you as well. Ok."

Chuck walked up to Casey as Sarah walked ahead. They both looked at eachother and Chuck just shrugged his shoulders and Casey just stared.

Heading back to Castle, they sat down to debrief and write up their reports. Chuck sat in the corner and started typing as Sarah sat at hers. Within the hour her phone rang and she was out the door. Casey had slipped upstairs to cover his shift. Chuck knew something wasn't right and just sitting there wasn't going to wash this feeling from him. Pushing his chair over to another computer, he tried to track Sarah's phone. Sarah was a good spy but Chuck knew that whatever she into, was much bigger. He knew from experience that Sarah didn't always think first. Getting a signal, Chuck ran upstairs to look for her.

Driving for an hour, he came up with nothing. But her signal was very strong. Taking one last stroll, he saw Sarah walking around a warehouse but she wasn't alone. Chuck didn't want to be found plus his stupid watch would give him away so, took it off and ran closer to the warehouse. Reaching the hill across the parking lot, he crouched down to see Sarah, two other men and a older fellow discussing something. Chuck tried to listen but failed miserably. Taking a few photos, he ducked when the group dispersed and drove away. Sliding down the hill, Chuck walked up to the warehouse and tried to look inside. Not seeing much, he walked around back till he heard someone coming. Chuck slid in behind a garage bin.

"Are you sure we can trust the old man, he seems a bit…"

"It's not the old man but the blonde, I would love to interrogate her."

Chuck disgusted made a fist but took a deep breathe.

"No, he has the plates so we need him for now. Until he or the blonde gives us what we want, the boss doesn't want us to do anything. We need to play nice, then we can do whatever we want. But I get the blonde."

Chuck tried to get a visual but was only able to get a partial licence plate number as they finally drove off. Running back to the Nerd Herder, he turned around and headed back to Castle. By now, it was after ten. Sitting at his computer, he typed in the partial plate and got the name of a man whom the LA Police Department had been looking at. Chuck did a FBI check but his name didn't come up but a man named Cristoff Javier popped up on the screen. Printing the intel, Chuck grabbed the papers from the printer as he heard Casey coming into Castle from the media room. Shutting his computer screen off, he grabbed the intel and ran upstairs. He didn't want to let Casey in till he had more to say.

Chuck put the papers on the kitchen table, grabbed a beer and sat down. He also grabbed one of his comics and slid the papers into one so it wouldn't cause the all-seeing eyes to pry too much. Chuck scanned the FBI sheet on Cristoff Javier, and read the sheet 'Arrested 10 years ago for money laundering and stealing currency plates from the Arizona printing Company.' Chuck got up, grabbed his laptop, and typed in the Arizona printing Company. A local based company had permission from the US mint to make currency plates for Casinos on the west coast. It was a pilot project that allowed local casinos to print their own American currency in order to limit money transfers from bank and mail order businesses. Nevertheless, it quickly dismantled after warehouse in Los Angeles went up in smoke. 'The warehouse'. Javier along with an unknown associate and his team, made millions along with upholding evidence. FBI official investigation – items uncovered were 1.2 million dollars but three printing plates in small denominations were still uncounted for - Chuck leaned back. 'Sarah what have you gotten yourself into.'

The next morning Chuck drove to Sarah's hotel, he wanted her to come clean before he went to Casey. Walking up he got a glimpse of her and an older man walking into her hotel. Chuck ran up to the lobby and saw them head towards the elevator. Sarah entered first then the older man. As the older man entered, he put his arm up to hold the door as someone called 'hold the door'. As the arm extended Chuck noticed the scar on the inside of his wrist. Chuck flashed a facial image and a wrap sheet a mile long came up. Chuck snapped out of it and found a seat. Sitting down, he had to do something but, being a bit dizzy he had to sit. Trying to gain his senses, he tried to grab his phone. He now had enough to get Casey involved. As Chuck tried to dial Casey. Sarah and the old man came back down. Chuck grabbed a cab and had them follow the black car. Chuck watched as Sarah's car slowed down and the old man jumped out. Chuck got a glimpse and it was defiantly the same man Jack Burton. The driver pressed on as Sarah drove up to the same warehouse as the night before. Chuck had the cab drop him off at the other end so that he could head up towards the far side, and hopefully not be seen. Chuck did a quick search and saw Sarah talking to someone but Chuck couldn't see who it was. The smaller door opened and the two of them walk in. Chuck snuck under the window and slipped inside the same door coming to a set of stairs. Choosing to stay on the ground floor Chuck followed the voices. The voices got louder as Chuck overhears Sarah being harassed. He was surprised that she hasn't done anything. Like punch the person or something. After a few more insults, Chuck has to do something, so being Chuck; he stepped in trying to calm the situation. Sarah totally shocked and totally ticked, and the look on Casey's face was indescribable. Chuck didn't know that Casey was the guy and why he hadn't done anything to help Sarah out. The insults continued when Chuck recognized the one voice as the creep who spoke last night. Trying not to flash, as it would have solve the issue, it turned bad very quickly. Sarah shook her head slightly at Casey not to go for his gun. Casey nodded and watched as the guy who was way out of Chuck's league approach Chuck. But Chuck fails to realize that there was an obvious reason why they haven't done anything. Chuck walks up to the broader looking man and let's him know who's boss and not to disrespect women. Chuck takes a few hits, but doesn't give up as he feels that he should protect Sarah's honour. Getting in a few good hits himself, which shakes up the other man and which surprises Casey, get back up hitting Chucks a few more times, this time its Chuck that falls to the floor. Sarah looks down at Chuck, yells at him to go home, and tells him he had no right.

Chuck gets up and walks past Sarah and Casey. Sarah walks up to the man that Chuck just hit and tries to explain the situation. "I'm so sorry." Being as apologetic as she could, and inwardly very proud of Chuck for sticking up for her. "So sorry my boyfriend, can get a bit jealous and when you said those things, he….." "He needs to be on a leash."

"Totally, but he's not part of this. He's just a schmuck, he's my schmuck."

The man looks at her. "Ok, but if he comes back, he's dead."

"Understood, and thanks. We will talk tomorrow?"

"Bring the plates, or your dad." Sarah swallowed hard.

"You didn't think we knew did ya?"

"Yeah well Mr. Javier and your dad go way back. And because my boss needs him alive, I will show you some courtesy this time." Wiping his lip, he exited upstairs.

Chuck heads home to suck his wounds. Casey brings Sarah home. Casey wanted to know why she didn't give them a piece of her mind. She said she couldn't cause she needs to keep them alive.

"And Chuck?"

"I have no idea how he found out."

"Well, he did pretty a good job despite."

"Yeah I guess."

Casey pulls up to the hotel as Sarah jumps out. "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

Casey drove off as Sarah headed up to her room. Rounding the corner she notices Chuck sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. Sarah silently walks into her room leaving the door open. After a while, Chuck walks in. Grabbing the first aid kit, she has him sit down on her bed. Tending to his wounds, she doesn't say anything. Turning his face a bit hard, she checks him out to see if anything else needs attention. Noticing his shirt, she motions for him to take it off so she could add some club soda to it. As Chuck pulls his shirt over his head, Sarah finally sees him, really sees him. In the year and half that she and him have worked together, she had not seen his natural beauty, since Casey grew a conscience and took the feed out of his room.

Sarah comes back with a small bottle of club soda. Taking his shirt, she pours a liberal amount on the blood spots. Laying the shirt in the sink, she comes back to check the bandages. Sliding her thumb over the strips, Chuck closes his eyes as her touch does something to him. Sarah feels it too. Chuck looks at her, grabs his jacket, and walks to the door. Facing the door. "Sarah I know that you have secrets. And there will be things that I may never really understand."

Sarah walked up behind him and reached for his jacket, tossing it on the chair. "Why not keep another one."

Chuck feels her hand caress his bare back then her forehead leaning again his spine. Sliding her hand up she, cups his shoulder turning him around. Chuck faces Sarah as their lips meet. The kiss was identical to the kiss they shared a week ago. Sarah walked him back towards her bed. Chuck wrapped his arms around her lower back and brought her close. Reaching up from behind, he pulls her shirt over her head as he falls with her onto her bed. Stopping briefly to take their shoes off and other clothing, Sarah rolls Chuck onto his back. She looks at him with deep feelings, with complete trust. Chuck picks up on the way she looks at him and reaches to unclasp her bra. Months of wondering, or even admitting was no more. Chuck held Sarah close as they caressed their bodies with a mix of soft kisses to intense make out kisses. Chuck rolled her over, stretching her arms up and over her head as he laid kisses all over her body. As he adored her, he took his time making love to her. With complete trust and love, they both let their guard down.

Chuck woke to the slight movement of his sleeping beauty in his arms. It wasn't a dream. Chuck got up and grabbed his clothes hoping to get back home before his whereabouts were questioned; plus they had a 9:00 meeting with Beckman at Casey's before they went to day jobs. Leaving his watch at his place last night, he didn't think that it would be a life saver the next morning.

Chuck just has time to shower and change. Casey and Sarah wait as Beckman and Graham wait to debrief.

"Where is Mr. Bartowski? Should we start without him?" Casey and Sarah didn't know what to say as Chuck was never late. Sarah worried that something might have happened to him. So Casey just blurted something out.

"He suffers from a spastic colon."

Graham, replies. "There's no record of him suffering from…"

Just then, Chuck walks in.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic."

Graham replies. "You live next door."

"Oh, right."

Chuck looks at Sarah as she tries to keep a straight face but the last nights events run through her mind. Bringing her hand to her mouth. She hides her emotions.

Beckman sees Chucks face and wants answers.

Casey makes up a story and she seemed to accept it.

"Okay team, the reason I wanted to meet with you before you all went to your 'other' jobs. Is I need an update on your last mission before I go into meetings with my superiors. Any word on the whereabouts of Collette Bradwell? And what did you find out?"

Sarah looked at Beckman, then at Chuck and Casey. "Nothing new, since we arrived home. All our Intel shows that she was home at the time of the murders. We have no connection with the intel that we were given."

"Nothing of her husband's involvement with the tampering of the jurors and the missing juror?"

The team shook their heads. "We have local police looking into those complaints and they are advised to let us know if anything changes."

"Okay, I'm a bit disappointed that you don't have more to tell me."

"We will General. Once we have something to share."

They are say goodbye and head out. Chuck heads off as Sarah catches up to him.

"You want to car pool."

Casey walks past as he chooses to go on his own. Disliking the high school chatter they seem to partake in, plus he knew that Sarah was probably going to give him a piece of her mind from last night. Sarah waited until Casey drove off then grabbed Chuck's arm slipping into a corner spot that she knows isn't in view of the cameras.

Looking at her, he places his forehead against hers. "We shouldn't."

"Its just you didn't give me a …..just kiss me."

Chuck obliged wanting to take it further. They had to go to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for stopping by and taking a look. Chapter 3 is still playing non stop in my head and will soon be out in printed form. Can't say when cause the weather outside is nicer now. But it will be coming soon. Please leave a message or review, just to hear from you guys. I own nothing. Just a fan.

2

The Past Revealed

Arriving back at work, Casey waited in the employee lounge as Chuck entered in. Looking him over, he wanted to make sure that he was all in one piece.

"You're alive?"

Chuck looked up as his mind was on other things.

"Huh?"

"You. Alive? I was sure that Sarah was going to give you a piece of her mind after yesterday."

Chuck heard those words and if Casey only knew how much of her he gave her, but Chuck wasn't a man to kiss and tell and especially tell someone like Casey who would frown upon a handler and their asset crossing that line. He just swallowed and said, "She's not done with me yet."

"I bet I bet she's over there brewing and hissing on how you almost blew it yesterday."

Chuck walked out of the lounge and walked past the window staring across the parking lot.

She busied herself, but frequently looked across the street hoping that she'd see him, in the parking lot helping a customer or helping the Nerd Herders load computers into peoples' trunks. But each thought brought her back to last night.

Hours later, Chuck looked at his watch and jumped over the desk heading to Weinerlicious. It was a bit early for lunch but when his stomach called he answered it. Sarah looked up instantly as the bell sounded. Her smile lit up the whole place. As she finished with a customer, Chuck sat down near the window and waited. Sarah walked over and wanted to kiss him but instead she had him follow her to the back. Sarah opened the supply door walked in and before it barely was closed Chuck and Sarah passionately kissed. Sarah had to stand tippy toed as her height in her uniform shoes deterred her from being the eye to eye with Chuck. Kissing a few more times, their little romp was interrupted, when they heard the doorknob turn and a voice call out.

"Why is this door locked?"

Sarah looked at the door then back at Chuck and in one swoop knocked him to the floor straddling him while undoing her top button. The door opened with the manager standing there holding a few bags of hotdog buns looking down at the couple.

"Wow, girl on top." Chuck and Sarah both look up. "Well, Ms. Walker, when Weinerlicious signs your pay cheques, I doubt it that he factors in make out breaks with your boytoy."

Sarah looks up as her supervisor leaves, then looks down at Chuck who is rather stunned at the whole thing.

Sarah gets up but not before, she closes the door on them again to get in a few more kisses.

Chuck walks back out to resume his spot at the window, sits and waits for his meal as Casey enters ordering a meal for himself. Seeing an opportunity they wait for the room to be cleared with only Sarah's co-worked taking over. Walking up to her co-worker she tells her she's taking a break as the co-worker busies herself the three sneak in back and walk through the secret door inside the freezer. Sarah checks to see if there were any messages from Beckman as their current missions had taken a backseat to her present one with her dad.

Chuck sat down knowing that a lecture would be eminent, not including what else happened last night cause the looks he was getting now were very different from 10 minutes earlier.

Sarah walks back to the table and looks at Chuck.

Here it comes he thought.

"First of all, last night."

Chuck sat up. "Sarah I….."

"My turn."

Casey grunted and resumed eating his hotdog.

"I don't know how you found out, or how you got to the warehouse or came to my rescue." Chuck smiled then looked at Casey in an ' _I told you she'd not mad at me look.'_

"It was completely stupid. You could have got us all killed."

Casey looked at Chuck. Giving him a ' _Your dead look.'_

"Sarah I felt that something wasn't right with you. And I guess I was right."

"He's got you there, Walker."

"Be quiet Casey."

"How did you find out?"

"I'll tell you but first how did Casey hook up with you when you were with another man, I should say a very very bad man."

Sarah looked at Chuck. "What man?"

"The old man, who you were with yesterday. Sandy grey hair, medium height."

"How did you?"

"I followed you to your hotel and a saw the scar on his hand when he held the elevator door open and I flashed on him. Then I followed him and you dropped him off, drove to a warehouse then, you were talking to another man, you entered and when I entered, I saw Casey there instead."

Sarah wasn't sure whether to scold him more or kiss him. She'd rather kiss him but now that he flashed on her she had to let him in.

"What did you flash on?"

"That man, who has a mile long rap sheet, fraud, racketeering, embezzlement, serious cons, was sentenced to 10 years."

"Ok, Chuck, you can stop."

Chuck looked at her and wondered why she wanted him to stop, when she appreciated his Intel from all his other flashes. Sarah got up and walked out of the room.

Chuck looked at Casey then shrugged his shoulders.

"That man, you flashed on is her dad and the reason I was there was because she felt that he had gotten himself into some trouble and she was right. She asked me to be her backup and try to set up a meeting to hand over some printing plates that her dad had kept in a safe deposit box. Hoping not to ruffle any feathers you come along and almost blow it."

"I was just trying to help?"

Casey got up as he looked at his watch. "You probably were but, and she appreciated it but she doesn't need an added worry on top of her dad's situation."

Casey headed down the back hall to avoid going through upstairs. Chuck looked at his food, he had lost his appetite, tossing it into the garbage can he went to look for Sarah. He found her sitting just outside the Dojo. Walking up to, her he slowly sat down.

"I'm sorry for flashing."

Sarah scooted over and leaned on Chuck's shoulder. "It's not your fault, you can't control what you flash on, and it's just sometimes we don't want to hear the outcomes."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Sitting up and looking at Chuck.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. I do. But it's my past and it's hard to talk about it. And being a spy, it's even harder to escape your past."

"What can I do?"

"For now, hold me."

Chuck moved his arm around her and brought her close. Sitting for a bit, Chuck looked down at her.

"And now?"

Sarah smiled. "Maybe a kiss."

Chuck got up and exited making it look like he was heading back to the Buy More; Sarah slipped into another corridor then met up in a back corner far away from the security feeds. Chuck held her and kissed her softly. They knew they had to get back to work but frankly, they didn't care. Sarah moved some cargo that was stored near them and sat down as Chuck followed her.

"Are you sure?"

"It's the only thing that I am sure about."

Chuck slipped his tie over his head as Sarah unbutton his shirt, pulling it off Chuck reached over and slid his hand lifting her skirt. Removing their clothes, they became one. It was quick but never the less what they deserved.

Sarah leaned down to tie her shoes as Chuck slipped into his pants and zipped them up standing there putting his shirt on. Sarah fixed her skirt then fixed Chuck's collar and helped him on with his tie. "I better go."

"Me too."

Sarah gave Chuck one last kiss as they slipped out their separate exits.

 **The next day**

Sarah and Casey were leaving Castle with gear in tow as Chuck came down the stairs.

"A mission, Casey?"

"Not exactly, we need to close the Collette Bradwell's case. Beckman got new some Intel and we need to move fast."

"You guys need help?"

Just then, Sarah came walking in wearing her black skirt and purple blouse that Chuck loved to see on her.

"No, that's fine Chuck, we got it covered and Beckman wants you to stay here. We will be back no later than tomorrow night."

Chuck watched as Casey headed up stairs. Sarah peaked as well then walked to their spot.

"I'm sorry, we just heard."

"That's ok."

"I'll miss you? If that helps."

Chuck smiled. Then leaned in giving her a kiss, they kissed for a little while longer till Sarah heard her phone ringing.

"Got to go. You walk up with me?"

"Sure."

Chuck watched as Casey and Sarah drove off.

Chuck walked back into Castle and figured that he would do some spy work while they were gone, at least figure out what Sarah's plan were. Grabbing the putty pad from his jacket, he decided to take it to a lock smith at the Large Mart, cause technically he wasn't going too far from Castle to have the mould filled.

Looking at the key once it was polished, he inquired about the purpose of the key.

The man at the store told him that it probably was a safe deposit key by the looks of things.

"Can you find out what bank it belongs to?"

"Maybe, it there is a number on the key or marking?"

The worker took the key and took out a magnify glass out and looked at the key.

Chuck hoped that there would be some marking which would answer some of his questions. As the man looked, he polished with a few more swipes then came up with something. Grabbing a pen and paper, he jotted down what he could get. Putting the magnify glass down he passed the key to Chuck and the paper.

"There are two markings, and they do belong to a bank but you'll have to inquire at the banks, I just make the keys."

"Thanks." As he paid for his service and walked out.

Chuck headed back to Castle choosing to take the back door. Noticing Sarah's car he walked past and noticed a piece of paper with the name Katherine Thompson on it. Running and sneaking in the back door down to Castle, he ran through Castle looking for Sarah's car keys. Finding her spare, he ran back up and unlocked her doors. Crouching down, he found the envelope with the name on it and her instructions. Looking at the note, he sat on the ground, with one arm still inside the car. "Why did you leave this here?"

Not wanting bring any attention to himself he got up and grabbed phone and took pictures, leaving the items where they were. Locking up he headed back downstairs. Grabbing his laptop he did a search of the Midwestern Bank. Doing a bit of illegal hacking Chuck was able to pull up CCTV feeds from the last two days. As he watched the feeds, he noticed close to closing time a tall red headed bomb shell entering the bank, taking a seat then being escorted downstairs. Chuck linked into another feed that showed the red head entering and exiting the safe deposit area. Chuck zoomed in on the woman and made the connection that the red head was Sarah, zooming in on her bag. He scrolled as Sarah moved her arm slightly coming across the of Frank Thompson. Frank Thompson aka Christoff Javier – Chuck flashed again on Javier and more images cross his mind – but this time they were less appealing. Chuck shakes his head and put down his laptop. Grabbing the page he printed yesterday – he looked at the sheet over again. _'Arrested 10 years ago for money laundering and stealing currency plates from the Arizona printing Company.'_ Chuck got up, grabbed his laptop again, and typed in the Arizona printing Company. A local based company had permission from the US mint to make currency plates for Casinos on the west coast. It was a pilot project that allowed local casinos to print their own American currency in order to limit money transfers from bank and mail order businesses. Nevertheless, it quickly dismantled after a warehouse in Los Angeles went up in smoke. 'The warehouse'. _Javier along with an unknown associate and his team, made millions along with upholding evidence. FBI official investigation – items uncovered were 1.2 million dollars but three printing plates in small denominations were still uncounted for._

Chuck types the name back into the computer search engine and tries to make some connections as to why Sarah's dad would be associated with him and why after all these years he wanted the plates back. Using his knowledge of the CIA database he found out that Jack Burton was arrested by Langston Graham, 10 years ago for money trafficking and embezzlement and a charge of 'smurfing'. Chuck looked again and the charge was 'smurfing'. Chuck didn't think little blue people could bring with it a 10 years jail sentence. So Chuck searched the word 'smurfing'. Chuck read that the charge of smurfing involves cash being broken into smaller deposits of money, then used to deflect suspicions of money laundering to avoid being detected when money had to be reported. Then the money not reported was then used, for fake money orders, which were then sent and broken down again. Eventually leaving many ways that the money could then be recollected again, in some cases millions of dollars in one's possession. But as Chuck continued more layers unearthed causing Chuck to then look into Graham. Reading his file he read: _Graham NSA officer arrested Jack Burton and on the same day recruited Jenny Burton now known as Sarah Walker into the CIA_. Chuck sat back in his chair as the person he thought he knew wasn't who he thought she was.

Chuck must have dozed off as he awoke to his phone ringing. Looking at the id, he saw that it was Sarah. He debated whether he wanted to talk to her and if he didn't pick up 10 CIA agents would be knocking down Castles door. Sliding his finger over his screen he put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Chuck."

"Hey Sarah."

"What you're doing?"

Chuck's delayed or better yet lack of a response, Sarah knew that something was up.

"Chuck what are doing?"

"Not sure."

"Chuck, talk to me."

"Found some stuff."

"You found some stuff, what stuff?"

"On you, well your dad, then you and."

"Chuck, what did you find out?" Sarah getting very worried by now.

"I didn't mean to dig as deep as I did, it all started with the key."

"The key?"

"Yeah the one in your drawer?"

Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What about the key?"

"The one you had in your drawer, I found it and made a copy of it and went from there."

"And!"

"I'll have to show you, you won't believe me if I tell you."

"Chuck."

"Yeah."

"Whatever you found or didn't find but did….there's more to it?"

"You got that right. But this might be too many pieces to put back together."

"Chuck, I…"

"You know its late and I was sleeping when you called, so I, I'm going to go."

"Chuck, I'm not done talking. We need to talk."

"I'm done."

"Chuck. Please."

Chuck ended the call as Sarah called back. Getting only his voice mail, she left a message. Chuck watched his phone then saw across his screen 1 voice mail. Staring at the Intel and his phone for over an hour he finally listen to the message.

'Chuck, I don't blame you for not answering. My past is not something that I want to relive, nor want to share with anyone. Unfortunately, I have no choice. Plus. My dad doesn't know what I do for a living and I want to keep it that way. So sharing anything is…..We will talk when I get back. Talk to you then.'

Chuck put the phone down, hashing the message over and over in his head. 'Why would Sarah care what he thought of her past, it couldn't be that bad. Her dad was still around, mine, he just took off. What was worse, a dad in jail but still around or a dad who was who knows where and been for over 20 years.'

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Casey drove back to Castle as Sarah replayed what she was going to say to Chuck. She regretted the message she left and how she basically told Chuck that he wasn't worthy of knowing about her past. As Casey drove up to Castle, Sarah knew what she had to do.

Walking down the stairs, both Casey and Sarah could see the Chuck wasn't kidding when he said that he had found out some important stuff. Casey perused through the papers. "Chuck's been busy? Who's this Christoff Javier?"

Casey continued to look at Chuck's findings then found the Intel on Sarah's dad. Sarah stood and looked over Casey's shoulder at the file Chuck had on her dad and the file he had brought up on Graham. Casey looked back at Sarah. "Well you can't say that the boy wasn't thorough."

Sarah put her bag down and went to look for Chuck as Casey got comfortable and started looking at the files. She could hear water running and knew where he was. Standing in the doorway of the common bathroom, she waited as Chuck finished his shower and come out into the common area. Chuck looked at her as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Trying not to stare it made it harder not to just go up to him and kiss him. Or ask him how he was doing? Or demand to have some questions answered.

Chuck dried his hair then combed it back. Turning to Sarah. "What do we do? I mean do we say hello or give each other a kiss?"

Sarah looked at him. "Either one?"

Chuck walked up to her. She could still feel the heat of the shower coming from his body as he stood in front of her. Chuck looked at her and leaned in. But all she got was a peck on the cheek and a subtle hello.

Chuck slipped out leaving Sarah standing there. Turning slightly she watched his reflection in the mirror as he changed. Watching how his back muscles moved when he turned, how he would flip his hair back when he put his t shirt on. Her thoughts were interrupted when he came out taking one last look as he headed back into the main part of Castle.

Greeting Casey, they sat down as Chuck informed the two of them.

Sarah sat across the table as Chuck went through his findings. Sarah knew most of what Chuck had found on her dad as she too had kept tabs on him after she had joined the CIA. But his connections with Christoff Javier was new to her. But the more Chuck had found the more she wished that she could crawl into a hole and not come out. Chuck didn't need to find out about her past, especially the way he did.

"So that is what I found? I still think there is more to this but it's a start and whatever capacity your dad is involved in at least we know that….."

"No your right Chuck, now we have the reason why Sarah's dad is or might be the target. This Christoff Javier, do you have an idea where he is?"

"No, this is all that I flashed on. Any involvement with him prior to 10 years ago, may not be in the intersect, we might have to ask the man himself?"

Casey and Chuck both looked at Sarah. Sarah looked back. "I don't know."

"Well at least we got a few leads here, so good job Chuck. It's ballzy, but I have to give your credit. But do we go with this on our own or let Beckman in?"

Sarah knew that the final decision was ultimately hers. Casey piled the papers into a pile and locked them up, grabbed his gear and headed up stairs.

"We'll meet back here in the morning. So we need an answer, Walker."

Chuck was glad to go home now that Casey was next door. Grabbing his jacket, he headed up stairs but stopped, turned around and walked back in. Sarah was still sitting there. Placing his jacket on the table, she looked up and Chuck reached for her hand. Caressing her hand, he moved closer.

"You wanna talk?"

"I'm the last person you would want to talk to?"

Chuck really looked at her. "Why would you say that?"

"I'm not the person you thought I was?"

"And how do you know what kind of person you are to me?"

Sarah stayed quiet. Chuck knew her looks and he knew this one. "You think that I think less of you because of this." As Chuck pointed to the room they were in. "I'm thinking the opposite. That you think less of me for digging into your past. I don't care about your past; I care for the now, the future, you and me."

Sarah held Chuck's hand a little tighter. Trying to hold back her tears cause agents weren't supposed to cry, and because she seemed to do a lot of that lately.

"So what should I do?"

"Right now nothing, sleep on it. I opened up a big can of worms here and…."

Sarah sat up and leaned into Chuck as their lips met. But Chuck back off eyeing and tilting his head slightly to Sarah as to avoid the cameras. Grabbing his jacket, he headed up stairs.

Chuck waited, as Sarah didn't come up after him. Finally home, he grabbed something to eat and a beer and read a note that Ellie had left. ' _Devon and I are on call for the next two days and would be staying at the hospital_.' Chuck put the note down and headed to his room. Glad to finally be able to sleep in his own bed, he opened the door, looked up to see Sarah sitting on his bed. Finishing his bite, he put his plate down. "Sarah?"

"Yeah sorry."

"When, how?

"I came through the Morgan door."

Chuck smiled slightly. "About earlier, what I found."

Sarah stood up and raised her hands caressing Chuck's face. "Later."

Chuck raised his eyes as he let Sarah kiss him. The kiss was subtle at first but picked up speed. Chuck pushed her jacket up and over her shoulders as Sarah reached the hem of his shirt lifting his shirt up over his head. Chuck did the same to Sarah's shirt then walked with her back to his bed.

Falling back Chuck caressed her arms and face as his one arm slid in behind her bringing her close.

"I'm sorry."

Chuck looked down at her as he laid over her. "Not now." Sarah whispered.

Chuck lowered his head and slowly kissed Sarah's lips. Then her forehead, neck, cheeks, then move slowly down her chest. Sliding his hand inside her shirt, she shimmied slightly to allow Chuck to slip it off. Sarah laid back, digging the back of her head more and more into his pillows. She wondered why it took them so long to get to this point. She trusted him now so why was it so hard to trust him with her past. But as Chuck made his move, Sarah let her inhibitions fall to the wayside and telling herself to let him in to her past if this was ever going to work. Chuck and Sarah made love.

Sarah rolled over and snuggled inside Chuck's left arm. She was beginning to like this spot. She felt safe, felt cared for, and felt that someone actually cared for her. She had always known that there was a connection between the two of them, even after their first date, and even when he tried to avoid her PDA. He was such a nerd but he was her nerd. Chuck tried to catch his breath as Sarah watched his chest rise and fall and slowly level out. She looked at him and he wasn't quite asleep but Sarah knew that he didn't want to be that kind of guy who fell asleep right after you know what. Sarah pulled the covers up and over their bodies as she sat up slightly and kissed him. Laying back into her spot Chuck replied. "What was that for?"

"For not falling asleep." Then she laughed.

"Really?"

"No, its cute."

"That was…."

"You don't have to tell me that twice."

"That was…." Chuck kissed the top of her head. Sarah tried to stay awake but again Chuck had done a number on her and sleep was over taking her body. Trying to keep her eyes open. She looked up one last time.

"I…."

"Me too. Sleep tight."

The next morning, Chuck and Sarah enjoyed a long shower. Chuck got dressed and let Sarah take the time she needed. Making some breakfast, Chuck heard a knock at the door. Sarah hid behind Chuck's bedroom door. Chuck opened the door to find Casey there dressed in his Buy More attire. "Morning, Casey."

"Yeah, morning. Just letting you know that I'm heading into work."

"Okay."

"Any word from Walker?"

Chuck looked casually back into his apartment, then back at Casey. "Hmmm, yeah but she didn't say anything really. Said that she'd meet up with us but if your working do you want her to wait, till your done work?"

"No I'll meet you guys at Castle after my shift."

Casey left as Chuck closed the door, Sarah came out carrying her jacket and shoes.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, he'll meet us."

"I heard." Putting her stuff on the chair next to Chuck. Chuck walked back into the kitchen as he turned to give Sarah a cup of coffee. "Here, have a seat and breakfast will be with you shortly."

Sarah smiled, turned on her heels and walked towards the table. Sitting down she watched him busy himself in the kitchen. She smiled as she sipped her coffee. She wondered how one man could make her feel safe, cared for, important and well appreciated as last night had shown her. Maybe she could trust him with her past, maybe he was the one to finally put the pieces back together or at least try. Sarah got up and reached into her jacket pulling out the file that he had put together. Coming back to the table Chuck placed a plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs in front of her. As he tried to head back Sarah grabbed his hand. Leaning towards Chuck she thanked him by kissing him. Chuck leaned and lingered there for a bit then walked back quickly returning and sitting next to her. As they ate, Chuck could tell that she wanted to say something. As Chuck slid his plate aside Sarah slid the file out from behind her and placed it on the table.

Chuck looked up at her. "You sure?"

Sarah nodded as Chuck slid the file closer to him and opened it.

"My dad and I were, not your typical father, daughter. We were more like the opposite. My dad as mentioned here was a con man and most of my growing up was on the job. When I was little it was fun, but when it wasn't fun anymore and the rush was more dangerous and costly my dad took more risks. So one day when I was in high school I came home to find him being shoved into a car by some FBI agents. I was told that if that day ever came I was supposed to run and…"

"That's when Graham…"

"Well kind of. After I threw a knife at him."

"Really?"

"Well my dad trained me well, to take care of myself, cause he always told me you can't rely on others to."

Chuck was taken aback by her comment. Noticing, Sarah grabbed his hand.

"So I ran into the forest where he had left me a lump sum of cash and a train ticket to head back to my mom if I wanted. But when I found the container, I heard someone coming and I reacted by throwing the knife barely missing this guy in a suit."

"Graham?"

"Yes, after he introduced himself. And told me that he was the man who was putting my father in prison. He continued to talk and tell me what he knew. He knew a lot about me, of all my alias's, my cons etc…so I assumed that he was going to arrest me but he made me an offer cause he knew that my dad had trained me well but he promised that he could trained me better. So, that is when he gave me the name Sarah Walker."

"So what is your real name then?"

Sarah just sat there. After a few minutes of silence. Chuck got up and cleared the dishes.

"Chuck."

"No that's…"

Sarah got up and walked into the kitchen as Chuck started to wash the dishes.

"It's Jenny….Jenny Burton."

Chuck shut the water off turning towards Sarah. "Nice to meet you Jenny, Jenny Burton."

Chuck opened his arms as Sarah accepted his invitation.

Sitting on the couch, Sarah finished her coffee as Chuck skimmed through the papers. "So which name do you prefer?"

Sarah looked up. No one had ever asked her that question and why would they. But Chuck was different, Sarah could tell that he was sincere and that he would never betray her, even with this news.

Sarah placed her cup on the table then leaned back. Looking at Chuck, she slightly bit her lip. "Don't know? I mean Jenny was my given name and the one that I had for most of my life, but Sarah's more me, I feel more comfortable with being Sarah?"

Chuck sifted then faced Sarah. Leaning his elbow in the back of the couch.

"Then we call you Sarah. I mean no offence, to your parents who named you, but you don't look like a Jenny."

"I don't?"

"Nope."

"And how can you tell?"

"I just know."

"Thanks?"

"For what?"

"Not running?"

"Sorry can't. Something to do with highly classified information that I possess."

"Right." They both laugh.

"No seriously, Sarah. Thanks for trusting me. When its not a topic worth discussing. But I can say at least you have your dad around. I have no clue where mine is?"

Sarah sat up putting her weight on her right knee, leaning into Chuck to kiss him. Chuck embraced her face with his hands bringing her close. Leaning back into the pillow behind him, Sarah laid on top of him kissing and feeling his skin near hers. The files fell to the floor but Sarah didn't care as they laid there holding each other. Chuck laid on his back as Sarah half laid on her side and half on Chuck.

"So what do we do now?" As he stroked her back.

"Shut it down."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for coming back. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, its getting good. Please read and review. I owe nothing, just love the show.

3

 **Later that day - Weinerlicious**

Sarah put her phone down and looked up at Chuck and Casey. "He'll be here in 20 minutes."

Casey sat down not sure, if they could trust her dad, looking at Chuck who now had jumped onto the counter wanting to show Sarah that he was there for her but had to keep their 'other' relationship a secret just for a little bit longer. Sarah stood by the door to watch for her dad. As the parking lot emptied a dark, Buick pulled up. Sarah leaned into the door's glass to see that her dad had improved his taste in cars much different from the station wagons that they use to use back in the day.

Sarah unlocked the door to Weinerlicious. Jack smiled as he walked into the restaurant but seeing that they weren't alone his smiled turned sour, knowing that they weren't alone. Sarah locked up and pulled the blind down to the floor. Walking towards the counter Sarah looked at Chuck then Casey then back at her dad. She knew that he was doing the same.

"Thanks for coming dad."

"I didn't really have a choice, did I?"

"Anyways glad you're here."

Sarah leaned against the counter then started introducing the others in the room.

"Dad, I want you to meet Chuck, my boyfriend." Chuck jumped down and extended his hand but as he extended his hand, he had another flash, this time new Intel popped up. Trying to defer the flash, he pulled it together to shake Jack's hand.

Turning to face Casey, Sarah then looked at her dad. "This is John Casey."

"Nice to meet you sir."

Jack was a bit suspicious but shook the man's hand anyways.

"So this is your team? Your boyfriend who looks like he's twelve and this person who looks like a cop? Eyeing Casey.

The three all looked at each other wondering what to do next.

"Yes dad, this is my team. John here is ex-military, trained in combat and weaponry and espionage. Chuck is much older than twelve and he's works with computers and is very knowledgeable in what you say under the table dealings."

Sarah shook her head slightly as to unsure of what she had just said. Chuck's eyes widen as he wasn't sure her description of him was going to cut it. Chuck leaned in and whispered "What was that?"

Sarah whispered back. "I couldn't tell him the truth could I?"

Chuck walked over to Casey as Jack and Sarah stood across from them. "So Schmuck, and cop face are legit?"

"Yes dad, I trust them with my life."

Jack looked at his daughter then back at Chuck and Casey. "Okay, if my daughter trusts you then what can I say otherwise." As Sarah and her dad walked over to the tables.

Chuck stood by Casey. "Trade you names." Chuck looked over at Casey then joined Sarah and Jack at the table.

"So dad, I met with those men yesterday and they are asking for the plates and you?"

"Figured. What else?"

Sarah looked at Casey. Casey didn't think that there was anything else to mention.

"Who was there?"

"Two thugs, probably Javier's men."

"How do you know about Javier?"

Sarah looked at her dad. Her knowledge of Javier came from Chuck's flash and she couldn't tell him that. Looking worried Chuck cleared his throat.

"Javier, well we got a partial on one of the cars so I did a search and thanks to the LA Police Department; low and be hold we got his rap sheet, then I hacked into the CIA and…"

"Ok, then what?"

Sarah continued to tell her dad everything except Chuck's presence.

"So did they pick a place, to meet?"

"No they would call you." Jack sat back to take in the last bit of information.

After convincing Sarah's dad. They made a plan to hand over the plates. But Sarah felt that they should check out Javier first. The plates were the only leverage that had to keeping her dad safe. Chuck did a search and found out that Javier owned a few casinos in Las Vegas but to get to Las Vegas they had to convince Beckman to give them a few days off. Beckman looked less impressed when they asked for a few days. But Chuck managed to bring up an old case that Beckman had mentioned a while back. Not to say that he faked a flash but using Beckman's words made it somewhat official. Beckman agreed to a 72 hour reconnaissance then to report back.

Chuck busied himself gathering all the computer hacking equipment he would need while giving Sarah some alone time with her dad. Sarah opted to leave Weinerlicious just in case her dad figured out that there was a CIA base in the basement. Casey worked along side Chuck gathering weapons and other items. Chuck looked around the storage unit amazed at all the stuff they had. Grabbing a few items he put them in his bag but Casey would always come along side and put them back. Picking up the last items, he turned towards Chuck. "What are you going to use underwater breathing devices Las Vegas?"

"Well you know Casey, rumours and conspiracy theorists states that people have disappeared in the underwater river systems and floated out to nearby lakes and reservoirs dead."

"So you saying you're going to die? Do what you want." Chuck grabbed a few spare air cylinders and stored them in his bag. Casey shook his head but curiosity got the best of him. "So moron. If you by chance ended up going down the 'river' what would you do?"

Chuck stopped loading his bag and jumped onto the counter. "Well most of Las Vegas is on a grid that has miles of underwater tunnels that are in line with the main drag. With a few tunnels leading to reservoirs or drainage tanks in case of a flood. If I found the right one, it would take me south towards a tunnel that leads to places like Barstow. Prohibitionists used those tunnels to smuggle liquor back in the 20's and present day conspiracy groups state that President Kennedy had a tunnel opened for him to sneak Marilyn Monroe in and out of Las Vegas as of the early 60's. I would head to Barstow."

Casey was slightly impressed but coughed it up as one of Chucks very much over exaggerated brain.

Sarah dropped her dad off at his Hotel and arranged to pick him up around eight and together they would drive to the airport and fly to Las Vegas. Chuck had just finished loading the truck when his phone rang. Reaching into his pocket, he looked at the id and smiled. Making sure that Casey wasn't near he answered.

"What are you doing?"

"Just finished loading the truck and you?"

"Just dropped off my dad?"

"And how did that go?"

There was a slight pause and Chuck picked up on it. "You want some company?"

Chuck could hear the changed in her voice. "Meet you in the lobby?"

"Ok."

Chuck put his phone back into his pocket, looked around Castle, and headed up stairs. Casey was closing the tailgate when he saw Chuck come up from behind Weinerlicious. "You want a ride?"

Chuck looked at Casey and couldn't give him an answer quick enough. "Well?"

"Naw, got to run over to Buy More. Morgan has some customer issues that I need to address before we head out tomorrow."

"Okay, don't stay out to late."

"Yes mom."

Casey jumped into the truck and drove off. Chuck headed into the direction of Buy More just in case Casey was watching. As he approached the doors of Buy More, he slipped around back and hailed a cab, looking at his watch he hoped that Casey wouldn't check in on his status.

Reaching the front doors of Maision 23 Chuck paid for his fare and walked in to see Sarah sitting on the couch. Walking up to her he was about to sit down when she stood up and grabbed his hand. It was still a bit early so they walked to the into the restaurant. Finding a booth, they sat down but not before, they gave each other a kiss. Ordering a couple of burgers, with extra pickles and two chocolate shakes. Sarah encased her fingers with his as he nursed his glass of water. Chuck looked up and smiled. "It's not easy with your dad is it?"

Sarah did a slight turn of her head to make it look like she was looking out the window then shifted her head to make it rest on her the inside of her other hand she looked up. "No."

"You want to talk about it?"

Giving a slight nod, Chuck knew not to push too hard. Absentminded parents were the one thing that they really had in common. How far do you go to protect them when its their job to protect you?

Chuck just smiled, squeezing her hand a bit tighter. "I hope what we are doing is the right thing?"

"Well if it's not us then who? It's obvious that his past has come back to bite him in the …."

"Agreed but, involving you and Casey in my…"

"We are team and that what members of team do for each other."

Chuck looked up as the waitress placed their meals in front of them.

Looking at the bill, Chuck grabbed it and walked over to the counter to pay. Reaching for his cash, he grabbed few mints just in case as Sarah walked by him moving into the lobby. Looking up, he smiled and thanked the lady grabbing a few more. "Just in case." Popping a few into his mouth Sarah grabbed his hand leading him to the elevator. Pressing the button, they stood looking up at the numbers. "You know I was going to head home."

"Yeah sure." As the elevator doors opened. Sarah walked in and stood at the back of the elevator car looking absolutely breath taking. Chuck entered, as by luck they were the only ones in the car. Chuck moved closer as Sarah leaned her weight against the railing and pressed the button with her foot. Chuck looked over his shoulder quite impressed, grabbing the same leg as he leaned in to kiss her neck. Sarah leaned in as well and encased the back of his head with her hand. Their lips met, Sarah could taste the peppermint vapors coming from Chuck's mouth, intensifying each kiss he gave her. Chuck stood up slightly letting go of her leg as her floor dinged. Sarah took her fingers placing them near her mouth as she pulled out one of Chuck's mints. Chuck winked then Sarah scooted out from him and headed down the hall. Turning towards Chuck as she opened her door. "Thanks for supper and we have to be out of here by 7:30."

"Whatever you say and you're welcome."

Grabbing his collar, she pulled him into her room. Chuck closed the door behind him locking it up, taking his coat off as Sarah removed her boots and jacket. Chuck slowly walked and unbuttoned his shirt towards Sarah. Sarah pulled her shirt out from inside her jeans. Chuck reached the last button as Sarah stopped him. She liked taking the next step. Grabbing his hands, she over took unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it over his shoulders. Adding equal amounts of kisses onto each of his shoulders. Chuck lowered himself to catch her lips as they came back up. Duelling for ownership Chuck backed off to put his attention to getting Sarah's clothes off her. Pulling her shirt over her head, then reaching her for bra it didn't take long to reach the bed. Chuck had to laugh at the fact that Sarah wasn't one to make her bed in the morning but on the other hand it saved a lot of time.

Laying Sarah down with his hand holding her neck and his other arm nestled in behind her lower back, he held her tight as they kissed for what seemed forever. Sarah reached down and pulled the sheet over Chuck's lower back but caressed his thigh area with her free hand. Chuck tenderly touched Sarah where he knew she would appreciate the touch of Chuck. As classy as it was, it added to Sarah's appreciate for how Chuck cared for her as they made love. Sarah rolled over forcing Chuck onto his back. Sarah straddled Chuck and slid her hand upwardly towards his neck and back down taking each hand, sliding them as far as she could down his legs. Chuck sat up grabbing her waist, kissing her chest as they united. Sarah wrapped her arms around his head as Chuck pulled her closer, moving as one.

Chuck laid back bringing Sarah with him. Grabbing the sheets he covered Sarah as she continued to lay on top of Chuck, completely spent. Bringing the sheet up over her shoulders, he kissed her softly. Sarah laid her head down on his chest listening to his heart as it lulled her to sleep.

Chuck woke up to turn over to find Sarah had moved to her side. Gazing at her nakedness, her beauty her innocence he smiled then covered her up moving in behind her sliding his arm under hers and holding her from behind.

 **CHUCK'S Apartment via LAS VEGAS**

Sarah dropped Chuck off a few blocks away as she drove to pick up her dad. Chuck felt like Ferris Bueller running back home so he would be caught skipping school. As he ran, he replayed the hours before waking up in Sarah's arm, making love to her then having a very long shower. Maybe that was what gave him the energy to run home? Chuck checked his pocket as he arrived at his door, knowing when to enter just at the right time. He had to write a note to Ellie but Sarah didn't have any paper except for the Hotel stationary. Shrugging his shoulders, he didn't care. Writing a brief note stating that he was heading to Las Vegas for an install and would be back in a few days. Maybe take in some sights.

Pulling out the note he slipped in just as Casey came out of his door.

"Bartowski!"

Startled by the noise, Chuck turned around in the door way.

"Walker says don't forget your tux."

"Right, one second be right there." Chuck walked in, grabbed his mission suitcase and his garment bag that hung in the back of his closet, just for missions like these. Walking past the table, he placed the note down, grabbed a banana and headed out. Sitting finally, he let out a huge sigh that got Casey's attention.

"I hear ya. Another mission that we have nothing really to go on."

Chuck looked at Casey then put his seat belt on. "Totally."

Sarah arrived with her dad as they boarded the plane. Sitting with her dad Chuck and Casey sat across from them. Smiling slightly as they walked down the aisle of the plane. Sarah stopped a few times as the people in front of her were taking their time. But Chuck unaware of the congestion bumped into Sarah. Sarah could sense his presence as Chuck instinctively reached out and touched Sarah. Sarah could feel his warm breath on her neck. Closing her eyes slightly she moved her hand back searching for his. Chuck looked down and saw her hand quickly grazing her fingers with his, releasing as quickly as it began.

Sarah let her dad take the window seat and Chuck did the same with Casey. As the plane speed down the runway, Chuck turned to look at Sarah. It would be the longest 43 minutes ever.

Casey dropped their gear off. Casey was pleased that being an agent had it perks, which allowed them to carry most of their gear with them. Chuck was surprised that his stuff wasn't confiscated again. Jack and Sarah rolled their bags into their room as Chuck stood by the door and Casey scanned the room, just to be safe. Jack watched his daughter with her team but was very curious about her and Chuck. For being a couple, they had a strange way of showing it. Jack would expect to see them holding hands, or even kissing. Chuck looked over to see Jack watching them. He didn't want to blow the mission nor blown their cover so he walked over to Sarah and placed his hand on her shoulder. Shuddering slightly she stood up then looked over as Chuck turned to face her as he leaned on the desk. "I think your dad is getting suspicious about us. He's been looking at us a lot and I am thinking…."

Sarah moved closer. "Well we wouldn't want to disappoint him and you haven't kissed me since we left the hotel." Chuck thought about their last kiss that could easily lead to another shower. "Plus it is our cover."

Chuck smiled slightly then did an eye brow dance that made Sarah laugh, which got her dad's attention.

Casey walked to the door. "Let's go Chuck."

Chuck stood up and gave Sarah a kiss but returned for a few more. Giving him a hug, she whispered. "I'll see you later."

Chuck waved to Jack then closed the door.

"Well Sarah you too could have gotten a room together?"

Sarah walked over to the window and sat down. "That's ok, we have understanding, business first then….."

Jack sat down next to her. "Always thinking of the job."

Sarah bit her lip as she looked up to see her dad walked back to his luggage and unpack, which meant that Sarah got a bit of privacy in the adjoining room. Too bad it wasn't near the exit.

Chuck jumped on his bed as Casey took the adjoining room. "So what do we do now?"

"I'm guessing find out where Javier is? What connections he has here then case out the casinos?"

Chuck flipped his legs over onto the floor, grabbing his laptop he started a search of the casinos they needed to look at. Casey slipped out to get access to the CCTV feeds and the hotel and Casino. Walking the halls, he planted small cameras in light shades along various doorways and light fixtures making his way to the control room. Cracking the digit for the door he punched the four digit code and entered the room. Finding a chair he climbed up as placed his feed in his ear making contact with Chuck.

"All good here Casey. Now you need to look for a set of wires that you can splice into and connect the scrambler. Once its attached you need to use the USB I gave you to download the facial recognition software to help us locate these people."

"Anything?"

Chuck refreshed his laptop's screen and a series of windows opened. Chuck quickly duplicated the screen to another then came back to main screen.

"All good."

Chuck watched as Casey slid back out of the room heading to the elevator.

Chuck heard a knock. Walking to the door, he peeked first to see that it was Sarah. Quickly opening it, he grabbed her hand pulling her in as he closed the door, kissing her. Sarah returned with furor of emotion back to him. Coming up for air. Sarah asked where Casey was and Chuck asked where her dad was.

"He's coming."

"He's coming."

Sarah kissed Chuck one more time and adjusted her shirt as Chuck walked back into the room. Sitting down as Casey and Jack walked in at the same time. Chuck didn't make eye contact with either of them, looking straight at his screen. Sarah sat down by the window as Jack joined her. Casey started explain their next step.

 **Casino #1**

Changing to look more like tourists rather than secret agents, they cased the hotel's casino. Jack split the room into four assigning areas for each of them to search but Sarah added as Casey left to do his.

"Watch my dad? He seems too eager?"

"You think he's up to something, knows something?"

"I don't know and I need to assume the what ifs?"

"Okay, you guys have you ear pieces in?"

"Yeah."

"Ok meet in back here in 30."

"Thanks Casey."

"No problem, you have Bartowski?"

Sarah nodded.

Casey slipped back to check the room out as well as keeping an eye on Sarah's dad. Sarah caught up to Chuck and settled down a bit as soon as he held her hand.

 **Casino #2**

Finding nothing at the first casino, they headed down the strip to the next casino. Jack and Sarah entered first as Casey and Chuck followed. Jack headed to the bar with Sarah in tow then looked back as Chuck and Casey headed towards the roulette wheels. Chuck and Casey both took turns pointing out the eyes in the skies, and where the cash counter was. Chuck was getting quick at picking out what they needed and not focussing on the non-essential things. Remembering that this was just a reconnaissance mission. A half an hour later, hearing Sarah's voice in their earpiece, they met outside. Jack was leaning against a large flowerpot near the fountain as Chuck and Casey walked out. Looking cautiously, he stood up and nodded for them to follow him. When they got far enough away from the doors, Jack stopped then turned. Casey and Chuck both looked at each other, as they were out in the open not sure what was going to happen. "Javier will be here tonight."

"And you know this how?" Casey spoke up.

"When I, I mean we went to the bar. We over heard the bartender talking to one of the men that Sarah spoke to the other night. He said that 'the boss' was going to be in around eight and that he was expecting guests. Sarah assumed that the guest were us. And no sooner than that my cell rang and it was our invitation for tonight."

Chuck thought that it was a bit coincidental that the call would come as quick as it did. Looking at Casey then Sarah, he knew that they were thinking the same thing.

As they, headed back to their hotel Jack slipped away before Sarah could stop him. Turning to face Chuck and Casey, she looked up. "This doesn't feel right. Plus I don't remember my dad's cell going off."

Chuck always trying to find the positive in everything. "Maybe it was on vibrate?"

"We can check his cell?"

"Not enough time. We just need to be one step ahead."

An hour later Jack knocked on the guys' room carrying 2 large garment bags. After this afternoon Jack had taken it upon him to speed things up. And knowing that they only had a day and half left before Beckman would expect them back. They let it go but were cautious. Jack laid the garment bags on Chuck's bed. "I took it upon me to spruce things up here. We need to look the part and I'm assuming that you guys brought your own evening wear but those standard tuxedo's won't cut it here." Turning back to the garment bags, he unzipped the first one and pulled out a red dress for Sarah. Walking over he gave her the dress then walked back to the second bag. Unzipping the second bag Casey and Chuck both received black tuxedoes white shirts and black ties. Jack pulled his out his, looked at the team then walked to the door and blurted 'We leave in 2 hours'. He looked at Sarah "Are you coming?" Sarah looked at Chuck then her dad. "Yes, be right there." Sarah walked to the door as Casey busied himself with his new digs, Chuck followed Sarah to the door. Sarah turned and laid her dress over her left arm. Chuck opened the door and held his hand high above Sarah's so she could exit. Taking her right arm, she turned slightly and caressed Chuck cheek as she pulled his face towards her. Chuck look back to see if Casey was looking but by the time, Chuck could look back, Sarah had already locked lips. Coming up for air she smiled the. Turning towards her room, Chuck got ready to close the door.

"See you in a bit?"

"Yeah."

Chuck closed the door then walked in seeing Casey heading to bathroom. "I liked my suit?"

As Chuck waited for his turn in the bathroom. He logged into the Casino's layout. Wondering how they moved their money. And, why those plates were so important after all these years. Looking into Javier, he remembered the last flash he had when he met Sarah's dad, which brought up a trail of companies that were in the flash and somehow attached to Sarah's dad. Writing down what he remembered the list ended up to be six companies. Chuck did a quick search of the six companies looking into their finances. Adding additional information, he pressed the search button hoping that there would be a clearer connection. Casey walked past Chuck heading to his room, grabbing his things he got ready.

Sarah, and Jack waited in the lobby as Chuck and Casey headed down. Sarah decided to put her hair up in a pinned back look. Wearing a spaghetti strap low in the back dress. Jack wore a tuxedo similar to what Chuck and Casey were wearing. As the lobby doors opened, Casey exited looking very sharp and dapper. Sarah turned to see Chuck. Her eyes did the total look over. Chuck's mouth dropped at the sight that was in front of him. Casey nodded and pulled out a cigar while Sarah walked closer to Chuck. Chuck reached for her arm and caressed her forearm then slid his hand in hers. Leaning in he kissed her shoulder then her cheek. Wanting to kiss her lips but opted not to because he didn't want to smear her lips stick. "You look beautiful." "You look very dapper yourself Mr. Bartowski.

It didn't take long before the team was thrown into the midst of the casino. Chuck and Sarah played their part to a tee, flirting and making it obvious that they were in love. Casey held his own at the tables accumulating a large sum of chips. Jack cased the floor looking for someone or wanting to be seen. Chuck looked up to see Javier heading in from the side. As soon as Casey got word, he headed back and followed Javier as far as he could before he got noticed. Cashing his chips in he pocketed the cash and coughed it up as an added bonus for his time. Chuck and Sarah followed him and the three watched as Javier then Sarah's dad walked up stairs. Sarah turned to follow but Casey stopped her and forced her back into Chuck's arms.

"We can't go in with guns a blazing."

"Right Casey and which one of you guys brought a gun." Casey lifted his pant leg and pulled out a small pistol. "I did!"

Then Sarah reached in under her dress pulling out a gun and exposing her knife strapped to the inside of her leg. "Me too!"

"Okay then. And man that was totally hot, your knife, leg….."

Sarah smiled as Casey grunted his disapproval.

Casey turned and headed upstairs as Chuck and Sarah followed. Things looked pretty good but they all knew that good didn't always mean safe. Turning down the hall, They passed a few doors but all seemed locked. Sarah and Casey switched back and forth checking the doors as Chuck stayed behind them. Seeing the last door was opened they leaned closer trying to listen in on the conversation. For the most part all Sarah could hear was her dad trying to make small talk but then hearing another voice assuming that it belonged to Javier the conversation took a turn. Both men threw insults then accusations over who owned the plates. But knowing that her dad had the plates in possession, she was beginning to think that her dad was more involved than he had let on. Hearing enough she got up and stormed back down the hall to the stairs. Chuck followed as Casey grunted as he wanted to hear more. Sarah headed down the stairs, Chuck following and Casey just coming around the corner. As Chuck stepped off the last step, Sarah gave him a look that made him stop. Casey looked down then backed off and backed up as Sarah looked up giving him the same look. Sarah stood with her hands slightly raised when Chuck noticed the gun being pointed at her lower back. Chuck waited to make a moved but Sarah made a subtle glance that told him to stand down. As the second man approached Chuck from behind with the same intentions, Sarah turned and followed the first guy when he forced the gun into her back. Lowering her hands slightly, Casey knew he had to act fast but not to cause a commotion. Chuck and Sarah followed the men down a hallway that lead to the kitchen. Walking in and around the workstations, they reached the loading docks and was forced to sit down on two loading crates. Chuck looked around to see if there was a way out as Sarah waited. They didn't have to wait long when a tall Spanish man came walking in from the side entrance.

He stopped then looked at the two, only seeing two he motioned to the goon beside him. "There were three of them. Find him." Sarah leaned in towards Chuck, whispering. "Give me your ear piece." Chuck raised his right hand slowly removing his earpiece and placing it besides Sarah's. Sarah noticed that her crate was hovering over a drain cover, she tossed their ear pieces down the drain. Looking straight ahead, they waited for whatever was to come.

Javier walked towards the two, circling around them then standing in front of them showing them who was in charge. Feeling the urge, he leaned in planting a right cross punch in Chuck's direction. Chuck fell backwards, as Sarah got up. Javier stopped her my placing his hand in front of her chest. His goons picked up Chuck and sat him back down. Chuck noticed where Javier's hand was and tried to make a move but his attempts just got a punch to the stomach. Sarah didn't back down even after being touch like she was. Sitting back down, Javier adjusted his ring. "I don't hit women unless they want it, so you're safe, but your boyfriend may not be so lucky.

Sarah noticed the ring imprint on Chuck's left cheek and the openness of the cut. Chuck taking slow breaths tried to get comfortable. Nodding that he was okay, Sarah turned to face Javier. "So are you going to tell us why you have us here and why you felt that my boyfriend needed to be your punching bag?"

"Glad you asked." Pulling a chair closer to them.

"I didn't appreciate you listening in on my conversation upstairs."

"So you point a gun and rough up people who happen to pass by an open door?"

"I am surprised that you're not denying ever…."

"Not saying anything, I just assume that your cameras picked up my boyfriend and I checking out the casino and by chance being near your door. There isn't a crime to wander the halls is there?

"Your good, but darling I know who you are and the looks are uncanny, and usually where there's one Burton there is another. Your dad wouldn't come alone."

Chuck took a deep breath and now worried that this mission might now be one of recovery.

"My dad?"

"The funny thing is, I still need him alive but you two not so much."

"Your dad still owes me a lot of money and having him dead won't bring me back my millions but his daughter and her boy friend going missing might speed things up a bit. Maybe raise the stakes. If he knows that his only daughter is gone, he might realize that his hanging onto what is mine."

"My dad is smarter than that."

"Oh yes, he is. He held onto those plates for ten years, or maybe you held onto them for him."

Sarah lowered her eyes slightly, Chuck now knew that they were big trouble.

Casey managed to out wit the goons that were after him. Knocking out a few and leaving one just conscience enough to go back and tell Javier that he wasn't safe. Casey headed back to the hotel, changed and grab his bags and headed back hopefully he wasn't too late. As he reached the lobby he saw Jack coming and ignored his request to stop. Until Jack mentioned that he might know where Javier would end up taking them, Casey couldn't let that chance slip away.

Javier turned to see one of his goons stumble back in, looking like he had a Casey makeover. Javier leaned in and listened to what the man had to say then grabbed his gun and shot the man. Flickering his gun, he had Chuck and Sarah stand and follow him down another hall. Climbing over the dead man, they walked a long hall then a few flights of stairs. Chuck moved in closer to Sarah as Sarah was obviously in spy mode trying to figure out where they were heading. "We're heading down."

Sarah looked at him. "Down?"

Just then, they heard what sounded like running water and Chuck knew that they were near the water tunnels. Looking around he saw side entrances that he figured led to the main tunnels. His talk with Casey was actually coming true, well he hoped. Thinking to himself _'They could easily shoot then toss us over the edge or what could be worse than being shot and tossed to float out to who knows where.'_

Javier after a few more flights, Javier turned to his men. "Get rid of them, I don't want there to be a next time."

Javier passed Chuck and Sarah and headed back up the flights of stairs. Stopping he walked back down and leaned over to see down the walk way. "It was a pleasure Ms. Burton and whoever you are."

Sarah turned to face her possible dismay, but Chuck had another idea. As he saw the reflection of light from the tunnel hit the gun, he flashed alerting Sarah to react. Chuck turned then threw a few quick punches at the guy nearest to him as Sarah had her way with the other guy. As the fight ensued Chuck finished what he started then grabbed Sarah's hand as she reached for a gun running back down the walk way. Chuck held onto her hand as they round the stairs going down then back tracking until he heard water running. Seeing the tunnels meeting in a somewhat intersection he watched the water and which direction it was flowing. From what he had known about the tunnels, the main drag runs south. Leaning over the edge of the railing he tried to see where the water was flowing into but it was way too dark either direction. Hearing steps, they had to act fast and without a weapon they either stayed and fought or jumped to live. Looking at Sarah, he gave her a kiss, maybe their last. He stayed longer than he should have but he had to take that moment to looked into her eyes. The love he had for her was now ten times as it was seconds ago. Blinking to refocus his injured eye. He looked back at Sarah. "Can you swim?"

"Can I what?"

"Can you swim?"

"Oh no Chuck we are not…"

"You have a better idea?"

Chuck climbed over the railing, hanging on as Sarah hesitated but eventually climbed over, with some difficulty with her dress and all. Holding onto her hand they jumped with seconds to spare as bullets whizzed by them. Making a big splash they were quickly thrusted into the fast flowing waters. Chuck rose to the surface spinning around to see where Sarah was. When finally Sarah poked her head above water. With some distance between them Chuck looked ahead to see where they were heading, passing several exits and missed opportunities he looked up to see a bag hanging from the ceiling. Recognizing the bag, he yelled back to Sarah as he jumped up grabbing the bag and Sarah grabbing his legs. Chuck held onto the bags straps as he opened the bag the best he could. Tossing the items Sarah caught the two devices and was able to swing her body closer to the edge grabbing something to hold her still till Chuck dropped back into the water. Swimming closer to her, he swooped her up with one hand as he grabbed the metal bar that Sarah had found with the other. Holding her tight he knew that they didn't have much time as the waters levels were rising. Grabbing Sarah's device he placed it on her and adjusted hers then quickly put his on. "How, where?"

"Casey and a talk we had?"

Chuck didn't have to say anymore. Sarah understood as much as she needed at this time. Chuck looked at her. "Just let yourself go with the water, I don't know where it leads but…." Before Chuck could finish a big wave took them both down the tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay I am back. Kinda got spurred on to finish this story from a fan so thank you. So here is the finale.**_

Chapter 4

The huge forceful waves tossed and turned pushing them further down the into the tunnels. After several attempts to gain some control, Chuck was able to twist his canister open to give him enough air and swim against the current towards Sarah. Sarah continued to be tumbled and flipped as she tried to force her back to be against the wave. Maybe alleviating the predicament that she was now in. As she continued to struggle two hands emerged from the murky water to grab and twist her canister bringing fresh air to fill her lungs. As she focussed the hands were gone. The next thing she remembered was seeing the surroundings become brighter.

Swimming to what she figured was the surface she ripped off the mask and with all her strength she took in the fresh air that she was now blessed with. Swimming further she could finally stand, but her dress as fancy as it was it was beginning to weigh on her. Looking around she managed to reach the banks of the ravine and stare down both sides not seeing the most important person in her life. Precious minutes ticked by and with each additional second she was fearing the worst. As she moved up the banks she could see what could only be a miracle, her knight, her Chuck. Trudging through the water she reached for him as Chuck removed his mask and canister from his face. Dropping both items, he welcomed her into his arms. Sarah quickly backed off and began to force his jacket off and examine every inch of his body. "Well aren't we in a hurry." "Yes, we are if by chance you've been shot." Chuck helped get his jacket off as Sarah checked him out. Chuck figured that he should do the same to her as well. But as his hands grazed her body she looked at him and fell again into his arms. He knew that she was safe and that was all that matter at the moment.

Wanting to hold her forever they had to get out of the water and find some dry clothes. Chuck looked at his watch but it was cracked and his phone was dripping wet. Hoping to dry it out his chances were slim. Grabbing his jacket, he took Sarah's hand and headed down the ravine in the other direction not looking back at the tunnel that could have easily been their tomb.  
Arriving at a dirt road they made their way to the closer building that they came across which was a small gas station. Chuck looked around as Sarah checked out to see if there was anyway inside. Grabbing her hairpin and the fact that it managed to stay intact she jimmied the lock and entered the station. It had a vacant look to it by the amount of dust and cobwebs inside. Chuck followed and closed the door. Chuck walked the station looking for something dry them off. Chuck finally found in a box some overalls and a hoodie that Sarah could put on. His pants and shirt were partially dry and with the heat it made it bearable. Walking back, he showed Sarah what he found as Sarah showed him what she found. There on the front counter was a small but interesting array of stale chips and soda and slightly chilled bottles of water. "Nice, there's a bathroom around the corner but it doesn't look too bad but hopefully neither of us need to really go. " 

Chuck gave Sarah the dry clothes as she turned her back towards Chuck. "Can you?"  
Chuck walked over and unzipped her dress as it fell he kissed her shoulders and stood there for a brief moment showing her he cared. Remembering that she had no bra on he wondered if she, well you know. As her dress fell Chuck felt relieved or disappointed that she in fact had a pair of skimpies as he called them. Reaching for her the hoodie she slid her arms inside then stopped. Seeing Chuck slowly unbuttoning his shirt to let it dry, Sarah placed her hands on his chest. Her touch always sent shocks through his system. Leaning forward he awaited her lips. Dropping his shirt and her overalls, Chuck picked her up. Sarah locked her legs around his waist as Chuck found a spot near the window and sat down. It wasn't planned nor did they have a proper place to make love, they made due. 

Hours later, Chuck sat up and noticed his beauty had fallen asleep and he couldn't blame her. Grabbing his suit jacket, it had dried enough to be a made into a make shift blanket and covered her legs with it. His dress pants were completely dry so he put back on. Grabbing his cell out of his jacket pocket, he opened it hoping to dry it out. Then he went to search for a land line or something to get a hold of Casey.  
Casey ran back through the kitchen of the casino with Jack following. He cared less for the man at this point but he was Sarah' s father so he just tolerated the company. Reaching the stairwell, he headed down the walk way finding a few of the men that he knew Chuck and Sarah were the ones that had taken care of them by the looks of the two men. Checking their pulses, they were still alive. Jack looked around and was impressed that his daughter and her boyfriend could hold their own. But Casey knew all along. Leaning over the railing he saw that the bag had been torn and no longer hanging where he had hung it hours ago. Showing a huge sigh of relief, he now had to figure out where they went and if they survived would they head north.

"Now what and where is my daughter?"

Casey looked at him and not caring anymore about what Jack felt he let him have it. "If you didn't involve your daughter we wouldn't be in this mess, would we?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. "

"You probably weren't going to hand over the plates?"

Casey knew by the look on Jack's face he wasn't sure. Casey headed down the walkway up towards the casino. He needed to load up and make his way north hoping to find his friends.  
Chuck found a pay phone along the side of the gas station but was disappointed to find it had been pulled out with just a few wires dangling.  
Making his way back he was beginning to get tired and was hungry. Walking back in he grabbed a few items and started eating then crawled in behind Sarah wrapping his arms around her. Sarah woke up just enough to share his jacket.  
The moon peaked over the deserted gas station shining brightly into the window. Sarah awoke to see that Chuck had fallen back to sleep but as her warmth left him he woke up as well. Sarah put her overalls on and zipped up her hoodie as Chuck walked up to her and kissed her. Kissing a little longer, they then pulled up a few stools and started feasting on the few items that they had found. Sarah saw that Chuck must have been busy as his phone was in pieces and wires from who knows where were attached to his phone.

Chuck walked outside to yet a still warm evening. Walking to the highway he saw a road sign that read Barstow 5 miles. He laughed at himself when Sarah walked as far as she could without shoes. Chuck crouched down and picked up a few stones. Sarah stood near him with one hand on her hips and the other near her lips. Standing up he tossed the stones out towards the road. Then gave Sarah a kiss. Holding her close.

Whispering. "Now what?"

This was the first time in a long time that Sarah didn't know what to say Chuck. She just remained in his arms knowing that what he just said was one thing, but she knew that he was still thinking of a way out. This was Chuck after all. Heading back to the gas station the moon had slid across the horizon. Sarah sat back at the window as it is the only source of light, ending up jotting down some notes as to why it was so easy to make the connection that she was Jack's daughter. Chuck continued trying to get his phone to work occasionally looking at Sarah.

Casey loaded the rental truck and filled it with water, some food and first aid kit as he was unsure of what he'd find. Knowing that Chuck's GPS had given out over 6 hours ago and not hearing one word from them he was starting to worry and Casey never worried. But on the other hand, he knew that the two of them were very resourceful. Jumping in buckling up he looked up seeing his passenger buckling up as well. Not caring for the man, he put his differences aside only because he was Sarah's father. Heading in the direction that he remembered Chuck mentioning, his foot now did the talking.

Chuck and Sarah looked up at the same time towards the road but not seeing any thing, Chuck noticed Sarah demeanour change. So, Chuck turned to ask how she was doing and what did she come up with. Thinking that it would be an innocent question, based on the last few hours they had. Sarah exploded leaving Chuck to defend himself and choosing a few words that once they left his lips he regretted them. Sarah stood up to face Chuck as his words that were hurtful were so very truthful. "My dad is not perfect but he did what he had to do."

"What put your life in danger? I find his actions less than being a parent."

"How would you know? Your parents."

Chuck turned to face Sarah. "Go ahead say it. My parents. Yes, my parents left Ellie and me but they stayed gone for whatever their reasons were. At least they didn't bring their baggage back into our lives. I rather have my parents stay gone rather then, to return when it was convenient for them." Standing up looking Sarah directly in her eyes. "At least I wouldn't be stuck, here would I?"

Chuck grabbed a few left-over items off the counter and stormed outside. The shutter of the old door rattled the walls of the gas station. Leaving Sarah alone in the moon lit room to lick her wounds or maybe finally realize that maybe Chuck was right.

Sitting at the counter Sarah looked over her notes but after awhile they weren't making any sense. Worrying about Chuck she had to make things right with him. Heading outside it didn't take long to find him sitting on a wooden bench with his head leaning against the gas stations wall. Not knowing how long he had been sleeping, she hated herself for getting himself involved but was glad that she wasn't alone and that he had kept them safe. Falling to her knees she caresses his arms slowly making him wake up. Chuck sat up. Sarah gets up, inviting herself to sit down on his lap. When Chuck accepted Sarah sat down curling up in his arms and placing her hand on his chest. Chuck took a deep breath. Sarah voice was soft, quiet and remorseful. Yet for her, spies never had to apologize. This was new to her. But Chuck had shown over past year that even when life has let you down, putting the pieces back together the puzzles eventually make sense. Her words were hard to project how sorry she was. Chuck held her close then kissed the top of her head. Sarah looked up as Chuck leaned in kissing her lips softly. The kiss was soft paving the way for more.

As Sarah started to speak. Chuck turned his head south as he was sure that he had heard something. Sarah wanting to continue her apology in whatever form suddenly stopped as well. Turning their heads again to the south they saw the sky shine. Getting up they headed back in, grabbing what they could for protection they hunkered down behind the counter. Sarah sat in behind the door giving herself a decent visual of the rod and whatever was coming their way.

As the sound got closer they could see that it was a truck. Sarah peered slightly upwards as the truck drove up, shut its ignition off, then both doors opened. Not able to see much more than Chuck, she had to make sure Chuck was safe and armed. The lead person was carrying some kind of weapon with a light attached to it. Crawling to other side across from Sarah. Chuck propped himself on his feet and preparing himself to flash as soon as he could.

Casey, and Jack closely behind him walked further to the building checking the outside first. If Chuck or Sarah survived, where were they and did they get this far, so any building needed to be checked. After scouring, the over flow tunnel system that he knew about, and not seeing any sign of life along the banks, the search was quickly over as the left-over water flowing out erased any footsteps or evidence away. Casey scanned the area and noticed some pop cans lying on the ground near the bench. Walking over he picked up and tilted it watching liquid flow out of it, which he knew someone had been there recently. Slipping inside the doors entrance he sees that the door was not locked so gun drawn he steps closer. Sarah watches the door open she sees a hand reach up grabbing the end of the bell that was above the door. 'A pro she said to herself'. Motioning to Chuck to look up he also saw the hand reaching for the bell. When the second person entered the first man released the bell leaving the door open.

Sarah hunched upwards ready to grab the gun. As the first guys foot appears, Sarah springs forward grabbing the barrel as Chuck flashes and football tackles the first guy. Both Sarah and Chuck fall into the guy landing hard. Sarah quickly jumps up with gun in hand as Chuck hits the first guy really hard in the face then tries to go for the second guy. The first guy rolls over stopping Chuck from going after the second guy. Sarah looks down to see that the guy is Casey then tells Chuck to stop. As Chuck raises his hands he hears and sees that the other guy is Sarah's dad. Chuck stand back as Casey stands up and touches his cheek, then greets Chuck and Sarah.

"Man is it good to see you."

"Like wise."

Chuck turns and hugs Casey. "You-you-you."

"Save it Bartowski. I'm glad to see you too."

Sarah steps back as her dad gives her a hug. Cringing slightly, she turns towards Casey. Casey returns with a bag full of water and food. Casey tends to Sarah's cuts and scrapes first then forces her to eat something. While he tends to Chuck he knows that there is way more to this than what was first mentioned about Sarah's dad.

"You guys okay? What happened."

Chuck lowered his head. "Javier somehow knew who we were. He called Sarah by her first name. He said that he didn't want to leave any unfinished ties but he wanted the plates at whatever cost. I'm guessing that if he got rid of us Jack would be forced to give them up."

"Jack response to you guys missing wasn't what I would expect when one's daughter and her boyfriend go missing because of something you did. I mean wouldn't you show some emotion or something?"

Both Chuck and Casey looked over to Sarah and Jack as Jack tried to talk to his daughter.

Chuck grabbed some food as he held his arm. I guess the shock and everything else was wearing off and he was starting to feel a bit sore. Grabbing something to numb the pain they packed up and jumped into the truck. Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm and pulled him in beside her. Chuck liked the chance to sit with her but he knew that she was avoiding her dad. As they drove back to Las Vegas, Casey filled them in on what they found.

 **Hotel the next morning**

Knowing that they had to be back in LA, they needed a new plan of action, which would involve letting Beckman know. Sarah crashed on Chucks bed and not wanting to disturb her, he told Jack to give her some time. Jack headed back to his room. Chuck and Casey sat outside on the balcony making the case to head home and cut their losses. Chuck agreed but it wasn't up to them. Casey finished his drink then heads to bed for a few hours before they head home. Sitting at the table near the window, Chuck tries to figure out how they knew who Sarah was. Reviewing the feeds that they had previously set up while they were gone. Curiosity took Chuck to do a little spying on Sarah's dad. Chuck programmed facial recognition on him. As he watched her dad he seemed to always look behind him as if he knew he was being watched. He watched him prior to yesterday and whether he had help. But why would he choose to put his daughter in danger. Chuck got up grabbed his lab top and headed to the door as a voice stopped him. "Not without me."

Chuck turned to see Casey walking past Sarah sleeping to reach Chuck.

"Before you stop me. "

"Not going to stop you. What are we going for? The plates?"

Chuck and Casey headed down to the Casino and headed to the back where the cashier was. Chuck sat in the corner with Casey on watch as they watched Casino workers enter and exit the back room. To their surprise one familiar face walked into the Casino. Casey grabbed Chuck by his arm pit and pulled him out of sight. Jack walked towards the back looking over his shoulder and obviously avoiding the cameras as much as Chuck and Casey were. Being greeted by someone that the two couldn't see but could hear. Casey turned back to see if Chuck had flashed. Chuck shook his head but as the conversation grew and Jack walked away Chuck flashed on the person walking out. The voice wasn't familiar but person was. Chuck flashed on the that he had seen at the warehouse back in LA. It wasn't Javier but one of the men from the warehouse back in LA. As they watched Jack leave, Chuck took the back stairs up to their floor as Casey went to retrieve the bugs they planted. Beating Jack by minutes, Chuck saw that his bed was empty, assuming that Sarah had gone back to hers to pack. When Casey returned, Sarah was rolling her stuff down the hall.

Casey walked over and threw the bugs into the nearest case and grabbed his bag. Chuck followed suit grabbing two more bags. Casey took one last look then closed the door.

 **Back in LA days later**

Chuck headed into Buy More to start his shift but still felt a bit water logged. Wishing to stay home he had to make an appearance to prevent wandering eyes and ears from poking into his extra curricular activities. Jack laid low but Chuck feared that Sarah was still searching for answers.

Watching from the Weinerlicious, Sarah stared out towards the Buy More as she kept busy cleaning the tables. She hadn't really talked to Chuck since they returned but she knew that Chuck wasn't himself since returning from Las Vegas either and she couldn't blame him. Knowing that her dad could be involved with Javier made her skin crawl. But hearing from Casey about Chucks flashes she knew but chose not to let Chuck in on the fact that this might not be over. Casey stopped her as they headed down the stairs letting her know that he too had his suspicions as well.

"I think Chuck is right this isn't over but its your father that is involved. I am going to over look the fact that involving Chuck in this isn't the best of decisions we have made..."

"Casey, I know I hate myself for getting both of you involved but at least I know that least I can trust you. More that I can trust my dad."

"So now what?"

"We let Beckman in."

Casey walked over to the screen and pressed a button making instant contact with Beckman. Sarah and Casey waited till Beckman appeared, then greeted her.

As Sarah and Casey disclosed to Beckman she wasn't too pleased. She was very adamant that Chuck's safety, continued to be the utmost priority. When the two nodded Beckman continued to listen. When Sarah finally mentioned the plates, Beckman feared that this wasn't over.

"Cristoff Javier is a very dangerous man and we have been trying to capture him for years. Your dad has…."

Sarah noticed Beckman's changed in her tone.

"Casey can you leave us alone for a moment?"

Casey titled his head slightly then placed his hand on Sarah's shoulder Sarah smiled then waited till he left.

"Have a seat."

Sarah sat down, she wasn't prepared for what she was going to hear.

"Sarah do you remember when you first met Langston Graham?"

"Yes, the day that my father was arrested and put in jail."

"Do you know why he was put in jail?"

"I always thought that it had to do with one of his cons. But which one I don't know. He wasn't around much those last few months, before he left."

"When Langston Graham came across your dad's business arrangements, he took notice when the FBI was called in to arrest a man named Jose Hernandez aka Cristoff Javier. Langston believed that Javier was just the tip of the iceberg. He felt that there were more people involved and the more that your dad associated with them the chances of him surviving was slim. So, Langston Graham made a deal that in the future if your dad felt threatened or feared for his life, Langston would step in and accept anything that your dad had on Javier."

"You mean my dad was a CI?" Sarah sat up and sat on the edge of her seat.

"In today terms I guess he was but the connections your dad had and the number of cons he pulled off, and still alive, Langston knew he had to take that gamble. All that Jack asked in return was that his daughter be spared even after her involvement with some of the cons."

"You knew?"

"No, not till you mentioned his name."

Sarah felt ill.

"Sarah, your dad was arrested for his crimes that's a fact but he was also in jail to save his life and yours. And these plates, where are they?"

"I had key that I hid for years till my dad called a few weeks ago asking for it. I guess when he got out of jail months ago he was contacted or he made contact with Javier. Javier wants the plates in payment for something my dad did over ten years go. I am just starting to figure all of this out. Chuck has an idea but with what happened in Las Vegas I'm not sure he's willing to continue."

"Now that this is out in the open, Chuck, Casey and you have no choice but to see this through. We need those plates as much as we need Javier. Those plates if given to Javier's people I can't see this turning out to be a good thing. See what Chuck knows and compile a report and get back to me."

Sarah stood up.

"Sarah."

"Yes General."

"I know that Jack is your dad but you have to be a spy first. Don't let your relationship and your past fog your decisions. Does he know what you do for a living?"

"No General, he thinks that the three of us are cons just like him."

"Let's keep it that way."

"Yes General."

 **The Next Day**

Chuck walked around the Buy More making sure that the idiots as Casey called them were doing their jobs, but saw that they hadn't returned from an install. It was getting close to noon and the tummy was a growling but if Jeff and Lester didn't show up Chuck couldn't leave. Heading back to the desk. They finally return and Chuck jumps over the desk. "Your late."

"Well hello to you too." Lester jabs back.

Chuck runs out of Buy More towards Weinerlicious and sees two men heading out from the back of the restaurant. Looking again the two men looked awfully familiar to him. Though both of their faces looked better a few days ago and before Sarah and he had their way with them. He wondered why they were back in LA. Watching them walk near their van he couldn't help over hear them talking about Javier and those plates.

"He needs this Jack guy to hand over the plates, or else."

Chuck remembers the stuff he printed out on Javier. And the large amount of money that was still unaccounted for. Still trying to listen he looked back over toward Weinerlicious.

"Are you sure he wants her out of the picture? What about the boyfriend?"

"No, the girl goes."

"Well officials will think that it was a gas leak."

"Good, let's get out of here."

The van drove off as Chuck headed into to find Sarah.

At the same time Jack gets a call that snowballs his fears that Sarah is the target. He calls Chuck but Chuck doesn't answer. Casey sees that Chuck isn't in the Buy More and heads out following his watch. Chuck hears his phone ring again, this time its Casey. Chuck answers and yells bomb, Sarah. Tossing his phone Casey sees Chuck running closer to Weinerlicious and minutes later the restaurant goes up in flames.

Casey halts instantly and is thrown back landing hard. Sarah escapes from the back door but suffers a sprain wrist and some more cuts and bruises adding to the previous ones. Casey runs back around trying to see into the rubble, hearing fire engines in the distance. He sees Sarah lying on the ground not far from the door. He picks her up and carries her to the grassy area away from the blast. But he doesn't see Chuck. Sarah opens her eyes, looks up at Casey but doesn't see Chuck. She gets up but her arms and legs aren't working. She yells out hoping to hear him call back. Casey looks at her and promises to find him. Heading back, he flips over debris and sees that the explosion tossed one of the empty fridges on its side. Walking closer he sees Chuck shoes and yells for help to get the large beam away from the fridge door. Casey pushes the bent door away from the doors entrance allowing access to Chuck. Help arrive and carefully pull him out of the fridge.

 **Hospital**

Ellie and Devon get the page that Chuck and Sarah are on their way and one might need emergency surgery. When the ambulance arrives, Devin takes Chuck to bay 1 as Ellie take Sarah to the next open spot. Casey remains at what was Weinerlicious staring at what use to be a building, now it looks like a war zone. Casey calls in his NSA cleaners to investigate. Beckman is called as well.

Chuck is still unresponsive as he is examined. Sarah is beside herself only to be suffering a concussion, sprain wrist and few more cuts and bruises. Ellie gives her something for the pain and is surprised that the restaurant just blew up. Ellie sits with Sarah as they both wait to hear about Chuck.

Hours later, Casey walks in as Devon enters as well.

"We didn't operate. X-rays show that he has bruised ribs and his spleen is bruised and he broke his left leg. Those things will heal but I am worried about his head. He must have landed hard. We took a CT scan and found some swelling, which might explain why he hasn't opened his eyes yet."

Ellie got up. "I want to see him."

Sarah looked up as well, she desperately wanted to see him as much as Ellie did. As Ellie got ready to go see Chuck, she turned to see if Sarah needed anything. Sarah urged her to go and that she was fine. Devin grabbed her hand and the two of them left. Sarah laid back as Casey walked to the door to watch Ellie walk into Chuck's room. "I guess they'll be moving him to another room."

When Sarah didn't answer he turned to see Sarah staring at her monitor. Not hearing anything Casey knew that this was not what Sarah needed now. Putting on a brave face he knew that she was more concerned about him than a handler should have. Giving her, some space Casey reported back to Beckman who was in the air flying to LA. Grabbing some coffee he headed back, ready to answer her questions.

"I don't know how Chuck knew about the bomb or whatever it was. He called me yelling bomb and your name. By then I noticed his GPS on his watch moving. We won't know anything more till he wakes up. Beckman is on her way."

Sarah nodded then covered herself up. Casey headed out sliding her door closed. Walking by Chuck's room Ellie was still sitting by his bed. Devon noticed Casey, and stepped out.

Looking into his room. "He was lucky."

Casey grunted.

"You found him where?"

"He was lying in a stainless-steel fridge. I am guessing he was able to push Sarah out in time, maybe he figured out that it was too late to run out he got inside the fridge. And Sarah was then thrown away from the door."

Devon laughed. "So, Chuck pulled an Indiana Jones."

"A what?"

"An Indiana Jones. In the movie, where Jones has to out run a nuclear bomb and the only thing he can find to save him from the blast is a fridge which tosses him….."

"I get it. The fridge protected him."

"You have to see that movie. Russians….."

"Maybe."

"So, they will be moving Chuck to a private room in a short bit. I'm going to take Ellie home to get some sleep. We will be back in the morning."

"Okay."

Devon and Ellie leave soon after Chuck is moved to his new room. Casey walks back with a wheel chair and takes Sarah up to his room. As the two enter, a tear runs down Sarah's face. Casey places his hand on Chucks then leaves the two of them. "They said that they will be back in the morning."

Sarah waits till Casey leaves then slowly crawls into his bed and lays down beside him placing her head on his shoulder.

"How? Chuck. How did you know to come and get me?"

Casey entered Chuck's room and saw that Sarah had crawled into bed with Chuck. This was a side of the infamous Agent that he had not seen ever. Surprised by this he knew who was responsible. Walking around, he squeezed her hand. Sarah woke and turned to see Casey standing there.

"We got to go."

Casey stood behind the chair and beside the bed and helped Sarah. Sarah turned to sit down but leaned over and gave Chuck and kiss. Maybe she could blame it on the concussion but who was she kidding. Casey wheeled her out just as Ellie and Devin walked up to the desk.

Heading back to room Casey and Sarah both agreed that her dad knows more than he is letting on. To think that if he might have known that she was target all along. But until they could speak to Chuck, her dad couldn't be trusted.

Hours later Jack comes to the hospital as Sarah blasts him for getting them killed. Casey sees how much Sarah cares for Chuck. Jack leaves but promises to return and that he's glad that she is okay.

Sarah is moved to another room down from Chuck and takes every spare moment to go and see him. Ellie and Devin get back to work but like Sarah they make regular visits just in case he wakes up.

 **Three days later**

Sarah pushes her chair up closer and caresses his face. Not wanting to leave him, her discharge papers where signed. As she was about to get up, Chuck awakes to see his angel. "You do care".

Sarah smiles and goes in for a kiss. As Chuck holds her face his in hands, he wipes a tear with his thumb. Sharing another kiss, they are interrupted by a subtle grunt from Casey.

"Casey, we…."

"Save it don't care. We only have a few minutes before the Ken and Barbie doctors come back and Beckman wants answers."

"Really? Ken and Barbie?" Chuck not impressed.

Casey smiles slightly. Pulling up a chair Chuck sits up the best he could and tells them what he remembers.

"I was heading over to Weinerlicious to get something to eat when I recognized the guys from both Las Vegas and the warehouse. When I got closer they were talking about your dad Sarah." Looking over towards her.

"When they mentioned that Jack needs to hand over the plates, or else, and that Javier wants you out of the picture. They wanted it to look like a gas leak. Then they drove off. I ran inside grabbed you and pushed you out of the back door. I turned to see flames then I jumped into the empty fridge and that is all I remember."

Chuck looks at the two of them. "Were you hurt?"'

"No, not really, slight concussion and more cuts and scrapes, a sprain wrist to add to the ones from Las Vegas."

"And me?"

"Doctor Ken. I mean Devin told us that you hit your head pretty hard, spleen bruised and as for your leg its broken."

"Great, now what use am I going to be."

"Why?"

"Sarah, Casey there is a reason why your dad still hasn't handed over the plates. There's still a large amount of money unaccounted for."

"Counterfeit?"

"You would think."

"I don't understand Chuck."

"Sarah when your dad took the plates he also unknowingly took the key to finding the rest of the money that they had laundered years ago. When I flashed on Javier after I found your key I found out the FBI had a sheet on Cristoff Javier, that read a mile long. Arrested 10 years ago for money laundering, stealing currency plates from the Arizona printing Company. And when I typed in the name of the company I found out that it was a local based company that had permission from the US Mint to make currency plates specifically for Casinos on the west coast. It was a pilot project that allowed local Casinos to print their own American currency in order to limit the amount of money transfers from various banks and mail orders that they did business with. Nevertheless, it quickly dismantled after a warehouse in Los Angeles went up in smoke. "

"That warehouse?"

Chuck nodded. "Javier along with an unknown associate along with his team, made millions along with upholding evidence. Throughout the FBI official investigation – items uncovered were 1.2 million dollars but three printing plates and a large amount of small denominations were still uncounted for."

"Impressive Bartowski but that doesn't help us figure out who that unknown associate is."

Sarah stood and leaned again the window. "I know who he is."

Chuck and Casey both looked at each other then back to Sarah."

Sarah told them about her debrief with Beckman and how Langston Graham was involved. Chuck leaned back as he thought his flashes were mentally draining. Before Chuck could respond, Devon and Ellie showed up. Ellie walked over and gave her little brother and hug as Devin stood on the other side. Casey nudged Sarah's arm and they headed towards the door. Chuck leaned forward. "Don't I…"

Sarah stopped then put on her game face and walked back over to Chuck sliding in front of Devon. Sarah leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I'll be back, we can talk then." Pulling herself back, she kissed Chuck on the lips then headed out the door.

Casey and Sarah drove to the Weinerlicious before Casey took her to her hotel. There Beckman dressed casually not to cause a scene greeted the two.

"Agent Walker how are you feeling?"

"Sore but ok. Going to head to my hotel for a bit before we get back into finding…"

"I find that admirable but we can't get into castle for another day or so."

"So, then what?"

"Go old school till then. How is Mr. Bartowski?"

"He's awake ma'am and when we left he was with his family. He is sore and has a broken leg."

"Well I am glad you two are ok."

Casey and Sarah toss glances back and forth to each other till Beckman told them to spill it.

Walking over to the temporary building site office they walk up the few steps and sit down inside. Sarah starts to tell Beckman about what Chuck said.

"So, Chuck thinks that the unknown associate is your dad?"

"Yes."

"Well that makes sense as to why Graham got him out of there. But unfortunately, he can't help us. He took a lot of secrets with him when he died."

"True but my dad can."

Sarah grabbed her phone and called her dad putting him on speaker phone. "You ok."

"Well, no thanks to you."

"How is Chuck, I tried to call him, where is he?"

Sarah surprised to why her dad would ask about him, Chuck never mentioned that he had called him.

"Sarah, we need to talk."

"Yes, we do. Meet me, in an hour at the Turner overpass. There's a warehouse there."

"Sarah?"

Sarah put the phone down. Beckman then spoke. "I'll have Casey run point. I don't want you to tell him anything more than you need to. Get him to tell you that he is the missing link and his involvement with Langston was and if he knows where the money is."

Sarah and Casey got up. Beckman walked with them till they reached Casey's car. In a month or so we should have a new building right here which will still house castle below.

"Another Weinerlicious?"

"No, I was thinking something completely different."

Sarah and Casey waited, facing the warehouse that from this view must have gotten a huge remodel, because it didn't show any signs that it had once been destroyed. On the dot Jack drives up. Sarah walks up to Jack with Casey by her side. "Hi, shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'll rest when this is over."

"Dad, tell us what happened 10 years ago and this time don't leave anything out."

Jack could tell by the look in his daughter eyes that she meant every word. Walking around the warehouse he started talking. "It was mid June and I had just got back from a job that made me make a decision to either continue doing what I only knew how to do and take my chances and maybe not survive. Or take a deal that would have me staying safe but away from you. You were finishing High School and you wouldn't necessarily need me around anymore and well you had already been able to take care of yourself this far. So, I decided to take the latter. But I had to finish up some final business deals that didn't end well. I met a man named Jose Hernandez and like any other con I liked the challenge. He knew of a way to make some money that involved grabbing cash that Casino's made in house. As we planned to grab the cash we came across what looked like printing plates. We didn't know at first why they were there, we didn't care. We took them anyways and a large crate of money. We were in and out in no time. But that was just half of it. When we reached our destination, we found out that Casinos also channelled their funds into smaller manageable deposits and divided them digitally among other Casino banks. Jose then used an alias Cristoff Javier to get access to one of the biggest shipment ever. When the Casablanca Casino and Resort opened Cristoff was responsible for the transportation of the money into the Casino by moving funds from other company's. My job was to take the plates make a few new dollars and switch the fake dollars with the real dollars. But as the printing started the money actually ended up being 100% real. But I didn't tell Cristoff. I kept the plates and hid them while the cash that was supposedly taken was also hidden. FBI agents then stormed the Casinos shutting down the whole thing. I gave an Agent named Langston what I had except for the plates and the cash. Well some of the cash. I don't know what happened to the larger amount."

Sarah remembered that day and the box of cash that her dad left her. Was it possible that that box of cash was the money he kept.

"So, dad, where are the plates and what did this Langston give you?"

"I took a deal but I had to do my time for other crimes. I knew that he had saved my life but I destroyed yours. I wasn't the father you deserved to have."

Jack walked into the warehouse from the far side and headed down a set of stairs that if you weren't looking for, you wouldn't have seen them. Pulling on a string a light came on shining down a long narrow tunnel. Walking about 30 feet, Jack turned and slid a fake wall out of its spot. Casey helped him lift a small but heavy metal tote up from its hiding place. Reaching into his shirt he pulled out a string with the key that Sarah had saved for him all these years. Inserting the key Jack lifted the lid and lying there were three pristine printing plates. Jack took one out and then the other and showed Sarah and Casey. Casey was impressed by the quality. They wouldn't work today but years ago they would have made someone really rich if they got in the wrong hands. Putting them back, Jack left the tunnel the way he found it.

"Not many people know about this spot. Javier knows that I have the plates, but the money I don't know. Maybe it was destroyed when this place went up in smoke."

"So how are you going to convince Javier that the money is gone. He's already tried to kill me twice."

"I…."

"Maybe we can smoke him out so to speak."

Casey walked out with Sarah. "We can use this knowledge and get Javier to think that Jack has the money. Use the plates, create a story and when he takes the bait we got him."

"But will my dad hand over the plates?"

"Maybe if he thinks that Langston knows more than Jack thinks he does."

"Are you pulling a Bartowski?"

Casey shaking his head sideways. "Maybe?"

 **Next Day**

Casey enters Chucks room waking him up. Groggy, he's hoping to see someone else that promised to come back yesterday.

"She'll be here later."

"I need to you take these files and create this speech."

"These are all Graham's conversations."

"Yes. So, get busy."

"Why?"

"Because I said so and secondly its going to help Sarah."

"Well why didn't you start with that."

As Chuck got busy splicing Graham's words into sentences, Casey filled him in. Chuck was finally seeing the end to this so-called mission. Hours later, Sarah finally arrived with Beckman and the four wheeled Chuck into a small sitting room away from prying eyes. Chuck finished the final splicing and pressed return. They listened as Langston's voice both eerie and impressive relayed the words that Jack needed to hear. Beckman typed in Jack's number that Sarah gave her and they waited till Jack answered.

Jack was surprised but was glad to hear from him. As the conversation progressed, Chuck sat with the lap top on the table typing in the words that would make sense to the questions that Jack was asking. Sarah would give Chuck other words to help him if the programs glossary didn't have the right words. After 10 minutes Jack came clean and agreed to hand over the plates. Langston told Jack that he couldn't come in person and make the meeting himself but that he would send his number two. An agent named Diane Beckman would meet him to take the plates off him. Agreeing they said good bye. Sarah hung up the phone as Beckman and Casey cleaned up the equipment. Heading out she thanked the team. Are you coming Agent Walker?

Sarah looked at Beckman then at Chuck.

"General I'll come back and she can ride with me. She can wheel Bartowski back to his room while we head downstairs."

"Okay. Goodbye Chuck and thanks."

"Your welcome General."

"Walker"

"General."

Sarah moved in beside Casey. "Thanks."

Casey whispered back. "I'm not coming back."

"I know that is why I am thanking you."

Sarah took her time wheeling Chuck back to his room. Wheeling him next to his bed Chuck scooted up onto his bed as Sarah walked the wheelchair over to the wall and closed his door, twisting the venetians closed.

Chuck looked up as Sarah came to cover him up at the same time grazing her fingers up his legs just shy of his boxers. Crawling in beside him she nestled inside his arm. Grabbing another blanket Chuck covered her up.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"This is Chuck asking not Beckman, Casey or even your dad, me."

"I could continue to lie and say that everything is fine but what I have heard these last few days, I really didn't know my dad. I have found more in these last few weeks about him that never knew my whole entire life. And why Langston did what he did. I could have easily been one of those statistics and gone down another completely different road."

"But he saw something in you and who would have thought that it would come full circle now. Plus, we wouldn't have met."

Sarah sat up and leaned onto her elbow. Looking at Chuck she smiled and moved to straddle Chuck.

"Walker."

"I need you to listen."

Chuck saw her face had changed. "I am so sorry for getting you involved but I want to thank you for snooping around or better yet carrying enough to snoop. Otherwise I don't know where this could have gone."

"Your welcome."

"Chuck, you mean the world to me, even before you and me…well you know."

"Likewise."

"After the thought of you going into 24-hour protection then the chance of you getting the intersect out only a few months ago to now made me see how much I need you. But."

"Sarah, we can make this work…."

Sarah smiled. "No, no its not that. It's that…"

Chuck sat up and placed his forehead on hers then ran his hands down and up her back side sliding his fingers up her bare back. Sarah caught his face in her hands and kissed him hard. Chuck slid his hands furthers up her bare back shooting shockwaves through her system. Sarah leaned back to see how this was going to work.

"I guess your in charge."

"Oh yes I am."

Leaning on her knees she pulled Chuck's blanket down to his knees then Chuck gracefully helped her out her jeans. Sarah returned the favour then covered them both up the best she could.

"The door is locked."

"Yes Bartowski, the door is locked." Chuck unclasped her bra but kept her shirt on. Broken leg or not it ended well. Sarah got up and finished dressing as Chuck sat back resting on his arm. "You would make one awesome candy striper."

"Stripper?"

"Well that to."

Sarah unlocked the door then curled back next to Chuck. She promised to leave by morning. Chuck smiled and thought to himself. 'Never going to happen.'

 **Next Morning**

Ellie walked in before her rounds to see Sarah sleeping next to Chuck. Chuck placed his finger near his lips not wanting to wake her up.

Ellie walked up to his bed and kissed his forehead. "I have your breakfast and your discharge papers."

"Really? Is the doctor letting me go home or is the sister?"

"The sister would have you stay here till your leg was healed but the doctor in me needs the bed and you're not sick enough to need it."

"Figured."

Chuck signed his papers.

"We will be home later, I left a message with Casey to pick you up and take you home. With explicit instruction no talk about work. Also call Morgan as he just found out that you were the one in the blast."

Curious Chuck wanted to know what the media was saying about the blast. "Sis what caused the blast?"

"The fire department says it was an electric fire that sparked one of the fryers, then the gas. You guys are so lucky to be alive."

"Have they decided what is going in the Weinerlicious place?"

"Nothing yet"

Ellie waved goodbye with the discharge papers in her hand and left. Chuck grabbed his coffee not hospital coffee but his fav Starbucks Americano. The aroma woke Sarah up as she sat up leaning her back against Chuck chest. Chuck took a sip then gave her the cup. Sarah took a few sips then looked to see what was on the tray. When she noticed the discharge papers.

"You going home."

"Yeah Ellie just brought them."

"Ellie was her, she saw us and."

"It's ok, it would be exactly what a girlfriend and boyfriend would do in a similar situation."

"Would it." As Sarah took another sip. Then passing the cup to Chuck. Reaching for the fruit she got up and went to the washroom as Chuck waited his turn.

Ellie returned with Chuck clothes as Sarah was getting his other stuff together. Chuck walked back in from the bathroom and sat down as he tried to put his sweats on that Ellie brought him. Sarah looked at Ellie. "He's all yours."

Sarah smiled then helped Chuck push his cast through his pant leg. Sarah bunched the rest of the sweats leg just above his knee. Chuck then stood pulling up the other leg with no problems. Passing him his shirt he took off his hospital gown then sat down. Sarah placed one of his sandals on the floor as he slid his foot inside. Casey arrived and rolled him out the hospital. Sarah grabbed his bags.

 **Echo Park**

Chuck got off the phone with Morgan, easing his conspiracy theories as to why the Weinerlicious blew up and was excited to see him tomorrow. Casey and Sarah returned after meeting with Beckman as she had met with Sarah's dad.

Beckman took Casey to their LA office to start printing the money. Sarah brought her work from Casey's over to Chucks. At least she didn't have to work another shift ever again at Weinerlicious.

Chuck hobbled around as he was tired of sitting. Sarah sat on the couch trying to come up with a way to get Javier to take the bait.

Tossing ideas back and forth they figured that the best way was to take him down where they had found him in Las Vegas.

 **Days Later**

Jack got off the phone with Javier and Javier was pleased that Jack had finally come to his senses. The team headed back to Las Vegas to set up the sting. Beckman had planned to have the CIA set up surveillance in and around the Casino and she ordered Langston's file on Jack to be redacted. She wanted the bigger fish. Chuck and Casey left a truck on the side of the road if by chance they had a repeat of their last visit and one of them or all of them ended going down the over flow again.

Sarah got into costume and pretended to a be a Casino worker as Chuck sat at the Black Jack table. At first few games were redundant so he decided to spice things up by using a bit of flashing to make the others sweat. Casey decided to dabble in a few games himself making some quick cash that he quickly cashed in.

Sarah got back to let Casey and Chuck know that Javier was locked up in his penthouse. Jack is seen standing by the house phone waiting to hear from the man upstairs. Jack knows that he can be seen and he hopes that he thinks that he is alone. Chuck, Sarah and Casey head through the tunnels hoping to catch up with Jack who heads down there after talking to whoever on the phone. Chuck and Sarah share a moment then see Javier and his men enter the tunnels on the other side. The sounds bring back memories of weeks before but they now know the tunnels and they want this to be over so they put on their game faces. Casey and Jack take down the men that walk past them. Javier makes his way through the tunnels making sure that the route is clear. Jack meets Javier where the tunnels branch off into four directions. Chuck and Sarah stay back as Chuck figures out where they are. Then he figures that Javier doesn't want the plates. "Sarah, he doesn't want the plates, he wants the cash."

Sarah shook her head.

"He wants the plates."

"We finally meet old friend."

"Yes, but I rather not make this a long reunion."

"I do want to apologize for causing your daughter some grief but business is business."

"Yes, it is."

"So, do you have the plates?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The money?"

"What about the money?"

"Its found, I found it and as I told you all along I didn't have it."

"So where is this money."

Jack whistled and Casey walked out with a huge duffle bag of cash. Placing the bag on the cement he stood back.

"And I am supposed to be what?"

"I don't care. What do you want. The plates or the cash?"

Javier eyeing both. Casey scanned the area, cause it didn't smell right. Then he heard Sarah's voice.

"I don't think he's alone."

Casey nodded. When Sarah saw his head move she moved closer scanning the area with her gun.

"Jack, you sure you don't want to continue this, we can take the plates, makes some money and retire."

"I'm done, this is my last job, so if you could speed it up. I have a game of Black waiting for me."

Oh, sorry I don't think that you're going to make it. Casey reached for his gun as a man came in from behind and took it out of his waist band. Sarah and Chuck had no idea where that guy came from. Chuck looked out to see that it was the same man. This was now three times he had seen the guy and he was done with him. Javier bent down and opened the bags and sees the cash, zips them up and carries the bag out of the area as another man some ways up takes the bags from him.

The first man points the gun in their direction and they turn and head in the other direction. Chuck and Sarah move in but Chuck turns down another walkway coming in behind the man and flashes as he turns around. Chuck gets his wish and punches the guy so hard that the man falls down out cold. Casey grabs his gun and runs after Javier.

Beckman sends in help and shuts down Javier's connections. Beckman gives Casey permission to hunt down Javier and he is more than willing to do that. Casey takes advantage of the truck that they left as the tracking he left in the bag has him heading North.

Arriving back in the wee hours Chuck decides to stay with Sarah. Later that day Sarah gets a call from Casey telling them that Javier was arrested with the cash but when they looked at the cash. Only a half of the money was real the rest was fake. But Casey was sure that the money they printed was old currency but real. Sarah looks at Chuck and then continues to listen to Casey. "I guess he didn't know that his own money was fake".

Sarah hangs up and wonders what happened to the money. She tells Chuck that the money wasn't all real and Chuck said he knew.

"You knew? How?"

"Well when I found you in the warehouse I was heading out only to find a crate with cash in it. When I flashed the currencies were legit? The serial numbers were also real. When I dug a bit deeper I found another crate with fake bills. So, when Casey brought the cash back to his apartment I exchanged a few and hid the rest.

Sarah walked over to Chuck and kissed him "Your too much."

Chuck looks at her and says. "Why should you be burden with the choices that your father made. You didn't ask to be involved."

Sarah looks at his hands to avoid his face. Chuck lifts her face giving her a version of the eye brow dance.

"Let's just call it a win win situation. We can discuss this more in the morning."

Sarah looked at the clock. "It's only 4 in the after noon."

Chuck grabs her hands and leads her into his bedroom. "I have some making up to do."

"What about your leg?"

"I don't think that I will need my leg in bed."

Chuck was glad that Ellie decided to change his cast for a boot as his leg was healing nicely. Chuck lays Sarah down on his bed.

"This will be our first time."

"I can hardly say that its our first time."

"Oh no, I mean the first time in this bed."

"Oh, Chuck, me."

Chuck covers Sarah body with his as they remove their clothes. Chuck takes control and as they become one both fulfilling their dreams of making love in Chuck's bed.

 **Month later**

Sarah meets with her dad at the bus station as he prepares to leave again but this time he promised to keep in touch. He told Sarah that he had met with not an Agent Beckman but a General Beckman and that he is officially a free man, due to his help with Javier.

"So, honey, be careful. Maybe find another job, a much safe job."

Grabbing his suitcase. "Hey, Sarah."

Sarah turned around. "Thank your boyfriend for the present. And Casey as well."

"What present?"

"Ask him."

Sarah walks up to her new cover job. The spacious area doesn't smell like fried food or the stench of sauerkraut. Slipping into her white pants and orange tank top she turns the sign over stating that the new Orange Orange was open for business. Arriving later that morning, Chuck walks in admiring her new outfit. Sarah smiles. Chuck leans in as Sarah gives Chuck a quick kiss.

"Hi, and can I help you?"

"Let me see." Chuck eyes the menu as Sarah tries to keep a straight face.

"Yes, you can help me."

"Okay what would you like?"

"Wanna go on a date with me?"

"A date?"

"Yes, you and me on a date."

Sarah leans closer to Chuck not to give herself away.

"I am CIA agent and there are a million reasons why I can't go on a date with you."

Chuck leaned in "I figure that if we have crossed third base several times we could back it up and we can start with first base. Like a date."

Sarah couldn't resist his charm. He was her kryptonite.

Sarah smiled then bit her lower lip. "Okay."

Startled he answered her. "Really?"

"Really."

"Okay tomorrow night our first date."

"Well our second first date."

Chuck smiled an walked out.

Heading back to the apartment Devon met him with his arms full of groceries. "What are these for?"

"We are celebrating your recovery?"

"My what?"

"Your recovery. Its your sister's idea."

"Do you think Casey might want to come over?"

"Don't know, go ask him."

Devon gave Chuck the bags and headed over to Casey's. Knocking Casey finally answered.

"Yes."

"John, would you like to join us in celebrating Chuck and Sarah's recovery."

"Thanks, but I have plans."

"Ok, I know that its short notice."

Casey knew that if he didn't say yes, then Ellie would be over then Chuck and so on. "Okay, I'll come. Be there later."

"Thanks John."

Casey closed the door returning to his seat. Grabbing his drink and his burrito. Pressing the pause button, he got back to his movie. _Indiana heads into the creepy deserted town warning them of the forth coming blast. Hearing the countdown, he frantically searches for a place to hide from the blast. The Russians leave trying to out drive the blast. Indy finds a fridge, tossing everything out. Within seconds the door closes as the blast send the house and the fridge into the sky._

Casey laughed as he now knew what the Indy was.

"You pulled it off Bartowski. You pulled an Indiana Jones."


End file.
